Esperanza y Luz Para salvar el mundo
by Anitajunio
Summary: ...Pero no solo ustedes doce bastaran, tambien necesitamos a otras dos generaciones, estas vendran de Digimundos paralelos a este... - Dijo Gennai. - Ellos los ayudaran a ganarle a esos reyes demonios... Crossover Digimon Adventure, Tamers y Frontier
1. La llamada del otro mundo

**Hola Chicos ¿Que tal? Aqui me hago presente con un nuevo fic de los tantos que he pensado, mas les tengo una noticia. De mis otros fics los publicaré ni bien los encuentre :S, pues por navidad mi obsequio fue una nueva compu :3 y a la hora de mudar archivos o se donde deje mis fics :O Pero calma que los buscaré por cielo mar y tierra para ustedes.**

**Bueno este es un nuevo fic, trata (De mi sueño) de ver a todas las temporadas juntas todas se reunen para destruir a Un Enemigo o a UNOS (Muajajaja *Coff* *Coff*)**

**Bueno sin mas a leer se ha dicho!**

**NOTA! (LEEME ULTRANECESARIO): De Adventure sucede después de su ultima película. Diablomon no Gyakushuu, Diaboromon Revenge(Diaboromon Strikes back) o Simplemente La venganza de Diaboromon. Tamers luego de la película Runaway Locomon ( La ultima película de la temporada) y Frontier despues del final de la serie.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primer Capítulo: La llamada del otro mundo<strong>_

Viernes, primero de agosto del 2003

Otro año más de conmemoración de la primera vez que el primer grupo de elegidos fue al Digimundo. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el parque de Odaiba, irían tanto la primera generación como la segunda, Koushiro, Iori, Miyako, Yamato, Takeru, Sora, Joe, Ken e incluso Mimi ya habían llegado al lugar indicado. Solo Faltaban Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke eran los que faltaban.

-Chicos disculpen la demora – Saludo el líder del grupo, Tai

-Aleluya – Dijo Miyako mostrando su aburrimiento de tanto esperar

-Yo hubiera llegado hace rato, si esos dos no se hubiesen puesto a jugar – Dijo Kari con una mirada de reproche hacia ambos chicos.

-Lo siento – Dijo el actual googleboy

-Koushiro dime ¿Por qué traes tu computador? – Dijo la castaña, Tachikawa

-Hmm Francamente, no lo sé, costumbre creo – Le respondió abriéndola

-¿Todavía tienes el Digimon Analizador? – Le preguntó Matt

-Si ¿como no?, incluso tengo las animaciones que me puso el señor Gennai – Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-El señor Gennai cuando no – Dijo Iori provocando la risa de todos

-Un Mensaje… del… ¿Señor Gennai? – Dijo Sora mirando a la pantalla del chico

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos

-Lo leeré – Dijo Kou – "Niños Elegidos, recurro una vez mas a su ayuda, pues es mas que urgente y necesaria unos enemigos muy fuertes están atacando Digimundos paralelos, muy pronto llegaran a este, necesitamos su ayuda, serán juntados con otras generaciones inesperadas, de los otros Digimundos. Si aceptan venir, se les explicará mejor, junto a otros digimons. Gennai."

-Un mensaje muy Conciso, concreto y decisivo – dijo Ken

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Joe

-Joe no te hagas, la respuesta es obvia, ¡Iremos! – Gritó Tai

-Miyako haznos el honor – Le dijo el menor de los dos hermanos rubios

-¿Cómo no? – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Puerta al digimundo ábrete niños elegidos vámonos – Dijo poniendo su digivice frente a la computadora de Koushiro y luego de eso los doce niños, aparecieron en la casa de Gennai.

* * *

><p>Tan solo dos semanas habían pasado de su última aventura con los Parasimon y el cumpleaños de Rika. Takato Matsuki iba en dirección al parque donde siempre estaba Guilmon, en compañía del mismo, iría a encontrarse con los otros tamers, organizarían un día de campo, para recordar anécdotas en el digimundo e incluso las que vivieron en el mundo real, tan solo restaban llegar Takato, Guilmon, Ai, Makoto e Impon.<p>

-¡Ya llegué! – Saludó Takato, viendo a Henry, Terearon, Rika, Renano, Río, Mono dramón, Sucia, Loman, Lenta, MarineAngemon, Hirokazu, Guardromon, Juri y Calumon

-Al fin – Burló Juri

-Supongo Que Ai y el resto demorará más – Dijo Rika

-Seguro – Le afirmó Henry

-Comencemos – dijeron para cinco minutos mas tarde…

-Ya vinimos – Dijo un pequeño Digimon junto a sus dos tamers

-Al fin, que Guilmon ya se va a terminar todo – Burló Akiyama, mientras el Digimon dinosaurio se avergonzaba, pero eso no duro mucho pues, Guilmon abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a Takato

-¿Qué sucede Guilmon? ¿Un Digimon? – Le preguntó su Tamer

-No, Tu cuello – Dijo y todos voltearon a observarlo era cierto su cuello estaba brillando, era su D-power que llevaba colgado, lo saco e inmediatamente comenzó a brillar el De Henry, quien se encontraba a su costado, y así sucesivamente hasta dar la vuelta en un círculo y formar una gran luz en las cuales aparecieron las cuatro bestias sagradas, el paisaje era desolador, un Digimundo devastado...

-Tamers Requerimos de su ayuda – Comenzó a hablar zhuaqiaomon, la gran ave de fuego.

- Grandes Digimon nos han atacado, lo más probable, es que este mundo y otro paralelo sean destruidos, pero aún nos queda una opción para salvar este mundo y los otros, requerimos de su ayuda, necesitamos que peleen como ustedes lo saben hacer, con ese sentimiento, Mis amigos y Yo abriremos un portal para que vengan ¿Creen que podrán? – Pregunto Azulongmon

-¡Claro! – Gritaron Todos con cierto énfasis de preocupación y alegría

-Suzie, tu no puedes ir – Le dijo su hermano

-Hay unos pequeñísimos detalles – Dijo Ebonwumon, el Digimon árbol. – Es necesaria la presencia de la niña – A lo cual Suzie la sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor

-Otro, es que necesitamos a Alice McCoy… - Dijo Baihumon, La bestia tigre.

-¿Alice McCoy? – Dijo Kenta

-La niña que nos dio el poder de hacer la evolución Matriz – Dijo la 'Reina Digimon'

-Yo me encargo de eso… - Dijo Henry – Mi padre y su abuelo son amigos, supongo que ha de saber de ella

-y el Otro es que cuando estén listos regresen a este mismo lugar y vuelvan a formar sus D-Powers así, Si desean traigan cartas – Dijo Zhuaqiaomon Por lo cual hubo una celebración por parte de Kenta y Hirokazu – Los esperamos, dijeron desapareciendo.

-¿Listos? – Dijo Takato

-Por su puesto - Dijo Henry, aun que de cierta manera Ryo llevaba un énfasis de molestia y preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ryo? – Preguntó la pequeña Suzie

-Ah si claro – dijo sonriéndole

-¿Y las cartas? – Preguntó Hirokazu

-Yo siempre traigo – Dijo Fríamente Rika

-Yo igual – Dijo Takato

-Yo también – Dijo el chico de los lentes

-Yo también - dijo quien formuló la pregunta

-¿Entonces para que preguntas? – Le dijo a gritos Nonaka

-Ya cálmate Rika, son preguntas que hacemos por curiosidad – dijo poniéndose delante de Hirokazu, mientras este desde atrás lo veía como su héroe

-Yo iré por Alice, iré a casa para ver si mi padre tiene la dirección de ella – Se ofreció Wong

-Creo que te ahorraras el trabajo – Le dijo Takato

-¿Eh?

-¿Esa no es? – Le dijo Rika señalando entre unos árboles. A lo cual Takato, Ryo, Rika y Henry se dirigieron a observar y en efecto era ella

-Alice – dijo Rika tratando de ser lo más amable posible

-Ustedes… – Dijo volteando a verlos

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó curioso Ryo

-El otro día olvide algo por aquí, y no lo encuentro – Dijo con énfasis de tristeza-

-No hay tiempo tenemos que apurarnos – Dijo Henry jalando del brazo a Alice mientras el otro trío lo seguía

-¿A dónde me llevan? –

-Luego te explicamos – Le dijo Takato alivianando los ánimos

-Tanto se demoran – Dijo la Juri alterándose, cosa poco usual de ella

-Ahí llegan – Dijo la pequeña Ai

-¿Listos? - Dijo Takato

-Sí – Afirmaron todos formando sus digivices tal y como las bestias sagradas lo indicaron y simplemente desaparecieron

* * *

><p>Poco más de Tres meses había pasado desde la última aventura de Takuya y los demás, usualmente solían verse, pero en el último mes había pérdido la frecuencia. Kambara iba caminando hacia el parque iría a ver entrenar fútbol a Shinya, Su hermano, en el camino chocó y con algo, o mas bien alguien.<p>

-¿Takuya?

-¿Tommy? –

-¡Si! – Dijo para darle un gran abrazo. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Iba a ver a Shinya ¿Y Tú? –

-Dando un pequeño paseo.

-¿Takuya? ¿Tommy? – Se oyó una voz masculina.

-¡J.p! – Gritó otra voz por detrás.

-¡Koji! ¡Koichi! – Gritaron ahora los tres, J.p, Takuya y Tommy.

-¿Qué hacen Aquí? – Preguntó Koichi

-Nada, todos nos hemos encontrado por coincidencia – Respondió El dueño del digispirit del fuego.

-Destino Diría Yo – Dijo Koji

-¿Sabían que es de muy mala educación hacer una reunión y no invitar a una chica? – Dijo una voz femenina

-¡Zoe! – Sonrieron todos

-Muy mal, es de mala educación, no invitarme, Hmp – dijo haciéndose la resentida

-Ni siquiera sabemos que hacemos todos aquí – Defendió Shibayama. Hubo un silencio, no molestoso y mucho menos desagradable, y hasta relajante en conjunto a una cálida brisa; el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

-Mi celular – Grito Takuya – Ha de ser Shinya

-El mío también – Dijo la rubia

-Y el mío – Dijo Koji

-El mío también. – Dijo el menor del grupo

-Y el mío – Dijo el portador de la oscuridad

-Y el mío – Dijo J.p – Quizá sea…

-¡Ophanimon! – Gritaron todos para contestar.

-Niños Elegidos, les habla Ophanimon

-Y Seraphimon También

-Y Cherubimon por supuesto que también – Dijeron, los últimos dos tomándoselo a la broma

-Ya pues esto es serio – Reclamó Ophanimon

-Lo sentimos – Se escucha la voz de ambos como si los hubieran castigado.

-Niños elegidos como verán hace tres meses fue su última aventura, lamentablemente este mundo vuelve a correr peligro, los digimons que nos atacan son muy fuertes y andan robando los Digicodes de por acá, requerimos que nos ayuden para poder derrotarlo, si aceptan vayan a tomar el trailmon como la última vez, inmediatamente. – Dijo la mujer ángel

-Esta batalla será mucho más difícil y Ardua que la anterior, no se comparará. – Dijo ahora Seraphimon

-Se los pedimos, mas el último voto está en sus manos, lleguen hasta el castillo de Seraphimon y aquí se los explicaremos – Dijo ahora Cherubimon

-Chicos – Dijo el líder - ¿Vamos?

-Pero Takuya que preguntas – Le dijo Koji – Por supuesto ¿O No?

-¡Vamos! – Gritaron todos Dirigiéndose al lugar dicho

Ahora simplemente hicieron lo indicado, fueron a la estación de trenes de Shibuya como lo pidieron los tres ángeles. Más no sabían que otros cuatro chicos también habían abordado otro Trailmon… Teruo, Chikai, Katsuharu y Teppei…

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les gusto? Bueno espero que si porque los enemigos no seran NADA fácil y habran muchos cabos sueltos para atar...<strong>

**EJEMPLO: **

**La relación entre Ryo Akiyama y Ken Ichijouji (Explained By Me :D)**

**Las relaciones AMOROSAS (Takari, Ryuki, Kenyako, etc) **

**Y muchas más**

**Espero que me sigan leyendo y nos vemos nosotros en el próximo Capi ¡No te lo pierdas!**

**Y obviamente no olvides tu review! **

**Dicho del día: **

**"Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" (True History, te lo digo por experiencia)**

**By Anitajunio**

**Peace&Love **

**Kisses! Muak!**


	2. Encuentros

_Hola Chicos! aqui trago otro Capi de mi fic, lamento no estar actualizando mis fics, pues creo que mi horario esta algo apachurradito y me muero de sueño a diario :O, Bueno Le agradesco de corazón sus Reviews en verdad me encantaron y de los que alguno me pusieron abajo despues del fic les explico todo ;) Tanto en las notas como despues de la Rayita - Bueno no les quito mas tiempo y a leer _

_Nota: Todos los derechos del autor_

_Dedicado a:_  
><em>• Yami Kagamine<em>  
><em>• anaiza18<em>  
><em>• raf-lily<em>  
><em>• Dknight27<em>  
><em>• Takari121 <em>  
><em>• <em>  
><em>• Sakura Li' Minamoto<em>  
><em>• Portgas D. Monica<em>  
><em>• Mily, una persona que me ha animado todo el año pasado y este años a no rendirme con mis historias<em>  
><em>• Mi cama El lugar donde producimios las ideas casi todas las ideas<em>  
><em>• Mi compu otro lugar donde Produzco ideas y las reprodusco<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: Encuentros<strong>_

-Sr. Gennai Ya estamos aquí ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo algo alterado el ex-líder Yagami

-Algo va mal… – Comenzó a hablar, el antes viejo, ahora era un hombre muy guapo, pero de todas maneras seguía viviendo en el digimundo. - … Se supone que ya debieron llegar…

-Pero… aquí estamos – Le reclamó la pelipúrpura impaciente

-No… ellos aún no llegan…

-¿Sr. Gennai se encuentra bien? –Ahora fue Koushiro el interrogante

-No solo son ustedes, se supone que un grupo de once niños tenía que haber llegado ya, y otro de diez de la misma manera… Las bestias sagradas y los tres ángeles están demorando más de lo planeado…

-¿Las cuatro bestias?... – Dijo Yamato - ¿Hablas de Azulongmon y de quien mas?

-Así es, las otras son zhuaqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon…

-¿Y cual es la razón por la que no podemos luchar solo nosotros? – Ahora fue Hikari

-¿ Y quienes son los tres ángeles?

-Miren les iré adelantando algo… Takeru ¿Recuerdas cuando diste tu teoría que existían mundos paralelos?

-Si por supuesto, nuestro mundo, el mundo digital, el mar oscuro, el mundo de la oscuridad y también supongo en el lugar que se encuentra Piedmon, me refiero al lugar donde lleva la puerta del destino ¿O no? – Le pregunto Takaishi dándole un énfasis al final

-Exacto… pero… también existen otros mundos paralelos a este, me refiero a otros mundos humanos… Todos tienen un parecido… el digimundo… pero el digimundo en esos dos mundos alternos es diferente, en uno pueden volverse el Digimon con un Digispirit o en el caso del otro hacer la evolución Matrix…. Pero eso ya se los explicaran ellos – Dijo Guiñándoles el ojo

-Sr. Gennai no se enoje, pero en vez de solucionar la duda de cual es el enemigo a creado mas dudas – Dijo la Takenouchi examinando bien la situación

-Lo lamento, esto es un breve resumen, ¿Saben de que existen siete pecados capitales? –

-Si, Son la avaricia, Soberbia, Envidia, Ira, Gula, Pereza y lujuria ¿No es así? – Dijo el más inteligente del grupo, Koushiro

-En efecto Koushiro, a base de esos pecados, existen siete digimons, se hacen llamar los siete grandes reyes demonios, hace mucho tiempo unos digimons, lamento no tenerles un nombre específico, hicieron otro mundo paralelo que era el mundo del pecado en este se encuentra o bueno encontraba la puerta de la tumba del pecado, donde encerraron a cuatro de los siete grandes… los otros tres lograron escapar, uno de ellos fue Lucemon, que por su cuenta, para poder rescatar a sus amigos, comenzó a absorber los datos del digimundo tres pónganle para no confundirnos mas, este fue supuestamente vencido por los diez guerreros legendarios… pero gracias a otro de los que lograron escapar, mejor dicho otra, es la única Digimon con apariencia femenina de los siete; ella, puesto que no sabemos su nombre, y él juraron vengarse. Pero hay un gran problema no sabemos con rayos logró que no muriera y que Cherubimon y los otros dos ni cuenta se dieran… bueno volviendo al tema de la venganza, necesitaban sacar a sus otros cuatros amigos y encontrar al que faltaba… ese restante era Daemon… ¿Lo recuerdan? – Terminó Gennai dando un fuerte respiro, pues había, según él, había dado el discurso de su vida y pensar todo lo que le faltaba explicar; mencionar el nombre de Daemon solo ocasionó de que a los elegidos se les recordará un mal momento con los Daemon Corps… aun que en el fondo el que mas sufría era Ken… Recordar que él quería la semilla de la oscuridad ¿Para que? Nadie lo supo… un enemigo que ni siquiera lograron derrotar si no que lo mandaron a otro mundo…[1]

-¿Entonces quiere decir que Daemon escapó del mar oscuro? – Pregunto Iori

-Exacto, lo único que sabemos es que según dicen Dragomon, habitaba ahí y una vez que enviaron a Daemon lo puso como un esclavo y ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad escapó junto a sus otros seis compañeros. Ken, luego necesitamos hacerte, unas preguntas para saber una de las posibles razones por las cuales Daemon deseaba tanto las esporas o semillas de la oscuridad

-Claro – Asintió el chico

-Sr. Gennai deduzco que no tienen mucha información ¿Cierto? Pues siempre deja "según nos dijeron" o "Lo que sabemos es" - Dijo la castaña Tachikawa dándose cuenta a la perfección de la situación

-En efecto Mimi, esperamos que las otras personas que vienen sepan mas del tema… Y si no tenemos una solución, hay una chica, no sabemos si posee compañeros o algo, pero ha sido capas de Hackear la NASA y El FBI [2}, además se dice que es una de las tres personas que ha visto la puerta del pecado y ha estado en varias dimensiones, mas no estamos seguros si esa información es de verdad. [2] O si en algún caso es un Digimon que ha adaptado apariencia humana y se ha introducido en distintos computadores.

-No entiendo el problema ¡Hacemos la Evolución DNA! Llegamos hasta el modo paladín y los hacemos trisas

-Eso sería estupendo Daisuke, Pero no solo ustedes doce bastaran, también necesitamos a otras dos generaciones, estas vendrán de Digimundos paralelos a este... - Dijo Gennai. - Ellos los ayudaran a ganarle a esos reyes demonios...[3] esa vez que llegaran al modo paladín[4] fue un Golpe de suerte o yo diría un Milagro, dudo mucho que vuelva a pasar… - Dijo haciéndole tricitas el corazón de Daisuke, mientras Ken solo encogía los hombros de una manera muy cómica

-Pe… - Dio de nuevo el chico pero fue interrumpido por el sonar del a puerta siendo tocada por alguien

-Adelante

* * *

><p>Uno encima de otro, Así era como los tamers junto a sus digimons habían aterrizado en su digimundo. Al aterrizar en el digimundo se dieron cuenta que no era broma ni nada por el estilo, en verdad, era muy desolador, era el digimundo… no sabían si eso había quedado como rastro de que D-Reaper (Delipa) estuvo ahí o era otra cosa<p>

-Niños Elegidos – Dijo el Digimon de color celeste Azulongmon – Los hemos reunido pues necesitamos su ayuda, como se darán cuenta el sitio se encuentra desolador… ha sido por que unos Digimons llamados siete grandes reyes demonios han hecho esto, no sabemos si podremos resistir mas tiempo

-Los acabaremos – Dijo Takato muy enfadado al ver aquel horroroso paisaje

-No es tan fácil como lo creen – Ahora fue el Digimon árbol, Ebonwumon – Ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo hemos podido lograr, deseamos enviarlos a otra dimensión, ahí se encontraran con cerca de veinte chicos mas…. Ellos los ayudaran a derrotarlos…. Más necesitamos saber ahora mismo si todos están del todo de acuerdo en ir.

-Si no desean ir díganlo ahora. Luego de enviarlos a allá no hay vuelta atrás – Ahora fue Baihumon – Una vez allá no hay un me deseo regresar ni nada por el estilo… Una vez allá nosotros no los acompañaremos, ahí los esperaran…

-Nuestros ¿Otros Yo? – Dijo Zhuaqiaomon – Por así decirlo ahí Junto a los Tres ángeles y El Sr. Gennai les explicaran todo –

-¿De todas maneras desean ir? – Dijo por último mensaje la gran bestia azul

-¡Si! - Gritaron todos las cuatro bestias sagradas comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de los once niños hasta hacerlos desaparecer…

* * *

><p>Seis chicos se encontraban, en Worm, el Trailmon, preguntándose el porqué de su llamada al digimundo tan urgente ¿Es que acaso no habían derrotado bien a Lucemon? O ¿había otro enemigo? Iban muy callados en el tren pero la rubia decidió romper el silencio<p>

-Chicos ¿Para que creen que nos hayan llamado los tres ángeles?

-No tengo idea – Respondió Koji indiferente

-Tal vez para felicitarnos – Ahora fue el google boy

-Pero nos dijo que el digimundo corría peligro – Le corrigió Koichi

-Tal vez Lucemon… - Empezó a hablar J.P

-Ni lo menciones – Dijo Tommy – Ojalá y no sea verdad – Dijo mientras un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y todos terminaron cayendo. De la misma manera Zoe se levanto casi inmediatamente, no deseaba que nadie le viera de más; Se pudo percatar que sus celulares habían vuelto a cambiar como esa primera vez y volvieron a ser unos digivices

-Mi Digivice – Grito emocionado Takuya abrazándolo a más no poder - ¿Seguirá Agunimon?

-No lo creo – Dijo Koji – Lobomon No responde…

-Hay no ¿De nuevo a buscarlos? – Se quejó la rubia

-Llegamos – Dijo Worm botándolos y yéndose lo mas rápido posible en el mismo sentido en que vino y tomando una vía hacía una de las lunas.

Habían aparecido entre un denso bosque. Comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a un hermoso y gigante castillo, no era ni el de Seraphimon ni el de Ophanimon ¿De Cherubimon?

-Niños Por aquí – Salió Seraphimon a recibirlos

-¡Seraphimon! - Gritaron emocionados

-¿El castillo de quien es? – Preguntó Tommy sin poder aguantar mas la duda

-Luego de que se fueron – Comenzó a hablar Seraphimon mientras avanzaban por unos pasillos – Comenzó la reconstrucción del digimundo, Cherubimon volvió a construir su castillo y los tres decidimos crear un cuarto castillo, para hacer nuestras reuniones y en casos de emergencias. Este es el cuarto Castillo, El de los tres grandes ángeles

-¿Entonces estamos en problemas? – Dijo Koichi

-En efecto - Ahora fue Ophanimon la que apoyó a su colega.

-¡Tommy! – Saludo un chico de cabellos claros, Katsuharu, el chico que la primera vez junto a su amigo de anteojos, obligaron a Tommy a ir al digimundo [5]

-¿Katsuharu? – Dijo el pequeño sorprendido

-Sorpresa número uno – Salió el Digimon ángel bestia- Dijo Cherubimon dejando ver a otros tres chicos.

-Hola ¿Me recuerdan? Soy Chiaki – Hablo una chica con cabellos trenzados

-Yo soy Teppei, aunque creo que si me recuerdan ¿No? – Dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras acomodaba sus lentes [6]

-Y yo Teruo – Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños

-¿Qué, Que hacen todos ellos aquí? – Preguntó muy intrigado Takuya

-Sorpresa número dos… - Dijo el ángel bestia - Pueden pasar – Dijo mientras un puerta se abría y salían dos pequeños digimons, Bokomon y Neemon

-¡Bokomon, Neemon! – Grito emocionado Tommy mientras los asfixiaba con un abrazo

-Hace cuanto no los veía – dijo Koji con una sonrisa muy cálida y acariciando la cabeza de ambos

-La sorpresa Número tres es la menos agradable… Unos Enemigos que se hacen llamar los siete grandes reyes demonios están aterrorizando este y otros Digimundos, entre esos digimons… está Lucemon

-¡¿Qué cosa? ¡Que tonterías dices Ophanimon!– Reclamó Takuya en todo su derecho

-¡Hey Takuya! mas respeto – Le pidió el Digimon totalmente metalizado

-Lo siento – Dijo algo avergonzado

-Lo lamentamos niños… por eso los hemos llamado, para que luchen con otros veintitrés niños en otra dimensión – Informó Seraphimon

-¿Y por qué en otra? – Interrogó Koichi

-¿Y porqué con otro veintitrés niños? –Dijo Junpei

-Es muy probable que duren más en la otra… Por eso hemos mandado a llamar a estos niños y así podrán estar los diez guerreros legendarios reunidos – Dijo ahora Ophanimon

-¿Quiere decir que ellos van a tomar los papeles de los otros cuatro? – dijo la ojiverde demasiado sorprendida

-Si – dijo Cherubimon con una cara de "Soy inocente, no me mates"

-¿Entonces digamos que Chiaki tomara el papel de Ranamon? – Pregunto la ojiverde

-Exacto Zoe –Apoyó el Digimon bestia – Igualmente Teruo obtendría el de Mercurymon y Teppei de Arbormon y Katsuharu de Grumblemon… [7] O algo así me entienden… Los enemigo bueno ellos… Ellos tienen el poder de… Hmm miren Siete lucemons Falldown Mode [8]

-Hmm… supongo que estará bien darle su merecido nuevamente a Lucemon ¿No Chicos? – Dijo como siempre muy animado Takuya – O ha siete Jeje – Dijo rascándose la cabeza

-No veo la razón del por que no – Dijo un sonriente Koji

-¡Entonces Está dicho Vamos a otra Dimensión! - Grito el líder del grupo acto seguido los tres ángeles se cogieron las manos formando una ronda alrededor de los diez niños y los dos pequeños digimons y simplemente desaparecieron

-Pe… - Dio de nuevo el chico pero fue interrumpido por el sonar del a puerta siendo tocada por alguien

-Adelante

-Gennai discúlpenos por llegar tarde – Dijo Uno de los tres ángeles, Cherubimon

-Pero ya estamos aquí con Diez de los niños – Dijo ahora la mujer ángel

-¡Hola A todos! – Saludo muy energético el chico de los googles, Takuya

-Takuya no deberías ser tan energético – Le dijo su mejor amigo Koji

-No es necesario que lo digas a si hermano.

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad si ni siquiera nos reunimos para conocernos si no para aniquilar a unos reyes demonios? – Dijo una ojivioleta, mas conocida por ser la reina Digimon… Rika Nonaka

-¡Rika! ¡Ya esta bueno! – Le gritó, la persona que mas la sacaba de quicio, el Tamer legendario, Ryo Akiyama

-Ryo… - Dijo en voz muy baja Ichijouji – Akiyama-San ¡Ry… – Iba comenzar a gritar pero vio que Gennai le hacía una seña de silencio, de esa manera prefirió quedarse callado; por algo sería…

-Por cierto Sr. Las bestias sagradas están afuera… Es que verán… no entraban… - Dijo algo entre nervioso y chistoso Takato

-Oh Cierto lo olvidé – Dijo el antes viejo Gennai… - Vamos afuera ahí les explicaremos todo lo que sabemos a detalle, Ojalá y mis copias encuentren a la persona que nos puede contar a detalle todo esto…- Dijo mientras un pequeño comunicador empezaba a sonar, lo retiro de su bolsillo y solo sonrió – Asunto arreglado – Susurró - vayamos afuera – Exclamó a la par que todos se retiraban afuera[9]

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

1: Del capítulo 45 ¿Lo recuerdan? Los Daemon (Demon) Corps, la diferencia es que Daemon es el nombre original japonés y el otro es Inglés y español, respectivamente. Por si no lo recuerdan el capítulo 44 es en el que luchan contra los Daemon Corps, y en el 45 luchan contra el mismísimo Daemon pero a Ken solo le queda abrir la puerta al mar oscuro y lo envían ahí.

2: Sin ánimos de ofender a ninguno, ni hacerle nombre a Anonymous, solo que me parecen que son webs muy protegidas y le iría como anillo al dedo mencionar a estas Webs… Repito no es burla ni falta de respeto, es tan solo una mención de mi respeto

3: Uh Del Summary :P

4: Para los que no saben cual es el modo paladín avísenme para enviarles una imagen de él, es la evolución que sigue a Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, pero la diferencia es que esta evolución solo se obtiene con los poderes de Omnimon (Se podría decir que es una DNA evolución entre los cuatro también llamada DNA2 ) Por cierto la gran mayoría de los personajes que he puesto/ estoy poniendo/ y voy a poner son originales de TOEI (Derechos del autor reservados) solo que ellos no han dado una historia o algo así o tan solo son personajes que han aparecido en videojuegos o en Xros Wars (No la he visto pero si estoy viendo la secuela (Hunter por que Toei me estafó y dijeron que aparecería Taichi y los demás lideres y lo único que vi fue a Marcues apretando su puño y a Taichi mirar, y los demás sus sombras, pero igual lo veo para ver si el milagro ocurre) y yo les estoy dando una historia, para los que deseen, me avisan y según se introducen los personajes para enviarles imágenes por un mensaje privado. No me hagan muchas preguntas de que van a hacer ni nada de eso por que eso va de acuerdo al fic ;P No coman ansias.

5: ¿Lo recuerdan? en el primer capítulo y llegan a aparecer nuevamente en el capítulo 40 y 41

6: Él fue el otro niño que lo empujó a Tommy al tren, si no lo recuerdan me avisan y les envío por MP una imagen.

7: Ya verán por qué por ejemplo en el capítulo anterior me hicieron una pregunta como "¿Porque Juri va?... Bueno los principales son los líderes de todas las temporadas (Obvio) y los 'Lobos solitarios'… (Y en el caso de los tamers de Takato – Ryo) de ahí obviamente Takeru y Hikari (Ellos van a ser los que se roban el show :P) Y los demás son más secundarios mas todos emplean en alguna parte un papel clave a lo largo del fic… Es esa la razón por la que incluí a Juri, a Alice y a los otros cuatro niños (Chiaki, Teppei, Katsuharu y Teruo)

8: Es la etapa mas poderosa de Lucemon (Es la que derrota con suma facilidad a MagnaGarurumon y KaiserGreymon) Si no la recuerdan es la que es mitad demonio, mitad ángel y tiene apariencia de un adulto; Si sigues sin acordarte, escríbelo en tu comentario y te envío la imagen.

9: ¿En verdad se notan los números? ¿O le pongo asteriscos? ¿Otro símbolo?

NOTA: En el capítulo anterior le puse Chikai era Chiaki, Lo lamento error de producción jeje

* * *

><p>¿Y chicos que tal? ¿Les gusto el capi? Este capi si ha sido bien introductorio, y el proximo será de explicación general (Incluye la relaciónlazo amistoso que hay entre Akiyama e Ichijouji) de la misma manera comienza la acción (?) :P y Rastros Takari :3  
>Bueno respecto a<br>Taiora - Sorato: Bueno mas me agrada la primera. Y agradezco que me hayan puesto en el comentario las parejas que les agrade... y que de la misma manera me hayan dicho que no hay nada escrito, pues si no se me bajarian los animos... Pero mas seguro es el Taiora (Gomen)  
>Michi - Mimato - Koumi: Bueno la primera no me agrada mucho _ y el Mimato bueno pues si y el Koumi tambien, eso ya lo decidire yo y lo mismo que dije en el taiora me alegra que me hayan dicho hayan dicho que no hay nada escrito. Talvez haya votación<p>

** Votación **  
>Bueno lo que no soy muy fan, bueno no que no sea tan fan si no que no me decido (Cada vez que repito la temporada digo el, no el no el -.-) y quiero que ustedes mis Lectores lo decidan<p>

**•¿Quién seria la mejor pareja para Zoe/IZumi?**

A) Takuya

B) Koji

C) Koichi

D) Otra Opción (Dada por uno mismo)

Espero sus votos para poder armar el enlace amoroso de Zoe Bueno tambien espero sus reviews con muchas ansias y que no me linchen por lo del Taiora U-u'  
>Quiero agradecer no solo a aquellas personas que han dejado sus reviews si no que siguen esta historia de diferentes maneras como suscibiendose a la historia o a mi y a aquellas perosonas que me han agregado sin pensarlo a Favorite Story e incluso a aquellas que me leen pero no dejan un review por diferentes factores. Aunque me encantaría que todos dejen uno pues asi se que me ha faltado y que puedo mejorar, En fn mil gracias<p>

_**Dknight27**_: Recuerda que a Ophanimon se le muestra en su forma de Salamon y No de gatomon, la única manera de que vean a Salamon es haciendo la DNA Evolucion o que Gatomon gaste gran cantidad de energía como Angewomon cosa imposible por la falta de emblemas ^^ (Muajaja Lo que se viene *Coff* *Coff*. Gracias por comentar y suscribirte. Espero verte comentando en este capi ;) y que me des tu opinión sobre con quien debería terminar Zoe

**Takari121**: Gracias y bueno con respecto a ese comentario si has leido lo de arriba lo entenderás. Grascias por comentar :P y ponerme en favoritos Espero verte comentando en este capi ;) y que me des tu opinión sobre con quien debería terminar Zoe ^^

_**raf-lily**_: Bueno lo del Sorato y Koumi está por verse n.n Takari Obviamente, Kenyako Por supuesto que tambien, ¿Sabes cuanto estoy esperando para poder hacer en este fic un capítulo Ryuki?. Respecto a los niños pues si vale me atrapaste antes de tiempo :3, se me ocurrio repitiendo frontier para ver el supuesto capitulo donde aparecían todos los líderes y solo aparecieron sus sombras ¬_¬. Por supuesto en esta semana me hago un tiempo el miercoles o el viernes para leer tu fic y por el nombre me llama la atención ahí te comento cuando lo lea. Gracias por comentar y suscribirte y poner la historia en favoritos. Espero verte comentando en este capi ;) y que me des tu opinión sobre con quien debería terminar Zoe :9

**anaiza18:** El fic ya esta continuadom lo mas pronto que pueda lo volveré a actualizar, Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, y leerlo, y bueno tu duda la resolví en notas pero si no lo leiste te lo respondo aqui pues es porque cada uno de los 33 personajes que estan a ahí cumplen algo importante en cierto momento, y además no quieron dejar a Takato forever alone XD. Gracias por el review y por agragarme a historias favoritas. Espero verte comentando en este capi ;) y que me des tu opinión sobre con quien debería terminar Zoe (:

_**Yami Kagamine**_: Siempre que leo tus Reviews! Me encanta ^_^. Eres mi fiel lectora *SniF* Gracias por hasta ahoras seguirme. Gracias por el comentario y espero tu review y con quien se queda nuestra querida Zoe!. Nos vemos Yami-San (:

Nos vemos en la próxima con  
>• La reacción de Ken cuando el Sr. Gennai le cuente lo de Ryo<br>• La verdadera presentacion de los reyes demonios  
>• Cuando vean al patamon de T.k<br>• Rastros Takari :p  
>• Y una sorpresa!<p>

Nos vemos chicos! Cuídense muchas gracias por los reviews espero el tuyo de este capítulo junto con tu opinión. Nos vemos Feliz día de San Valentin y AntiSanvalentín :P !

Bye

Saludos!

Kisses

Pesace&Love

By: Anitajunio


	3. Presentaciones

Hola Chicos! ¿Que tal? Yo aquí por mi tercer Capítulo, me alegra mucho su apoyo y espero que me sigan apoyando de la manera que lo estan haciendo! Hoy día como estoy de un buen/mal humor he agregado al finall del fic varias secciones para atender a mis queridos lectores COMENZANDO PORQUE NO SE SI LES IMPORTE PERO TAICHI, MASARU, MIMI(LA TACHIKAWA SI) Y RIKA/RUKI MAKINO APARECIERON EN EL CAPÍTULO 76 DE DIGIMON XROS WARS/HUNTERS! No sé si ya sabían si les importará pero además hay otras secciones de diferentes cosas para saber mejor lo que les gusta ,etc, etc, etc  
>Ahora si vamos al Fic! (Uy Hoy esta larguito)<p>

**NOTA:** DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE SI ME PERTENECIERA, TAKERU Y HIKARI HUBIERAN TERMINADO OFICIALMENTE JUNTOS

_**Dedicado especialmente a:**_

_**•Dknigth27**_  
><em><strong>•Anaiza18 <strong>_  
><em><strong>•raf-lily <strong>_  
><em><strong>•Takari121 <strong>_  
><em><strong>•Bella.06<strong>_  
><em><strong>•Sakura Li'Minomoto <strong>_  
><em><strong>•Nebulyna<strong>_  
><em><strong>•Yami Kagamine <strong>_  
><em><strong>•Miki-Miki 10<strong>_

_**Tercer Capitulo: Presentaciones**_

-Oh Cierto lo olvidé – Dijo el antes viejo Gennai… - Vamos afuera ahí les explicaremos todo lo que sabemos a detalle, Ojalá y mis copias encuentren a la persona que nos puede contar a detalle todo esto…- Dijo mientras un pequeño comunicador empezaba a sonar, lo retiro de su bolsillo y solo sonrió – Asunto arreglado – Susurró - vayamos afuera – Exclamó a la par que todos se retiraban afuera

Ya una vez afuera se dividieron como bandos, las dos primeras generaciones con Gennai, los guerreros legendarios con los tres grandes ángeles y los tamers con las bestias sagradas. En realidad parecían hasta enemigos se notaba que su convivencia iba a ser muy difícil

-Bien Niños creo que es hora de las presentaciones – Habló uno de los tres ángeles, El completamente Metalizado – Yo soy Seraphimon uno de los tres grandes ángeles del digimundo yo rijo la ley y el orden

-Yo soy una compañera de Seraphimon, Mi nombre es Ophanimon, yo me encargo de regir el amor y la vida

-Y yo soy el último ángel, Cherubimon, yo rijo la verdad y el conocimiento. Nosotros somos o bueno por lo menos ellos dos son los que guían a estos diez niños

-¿Siguen rigiendo como antes? – Sonrió Koichi

-En efecto – Le respondió la mujer

-Mi nombre es Gennai, y soy el que usualmente ayuda y dirige a estos doce niños.

-Nosotros somos las bestias sagradas yo soy Zhuaqiaomon, un ave de fuego, protejo la región del sur. Por si las dudas estamos tanto presentes en este digimundo como en el de estos once niños.

-Yo soy Azulongmon, un dragón azulado, y me encargo de proteger la zona del este aunque la mayoría ya me conoce.

-Yo soy Ebonwumon, Digimon árbol, y me encargo de proteger la zona norte

-Y por ultimo yo soy Baihumon y protejo la zona norte – Finalizó el Digimon tigre

-Y yo soy Yuuna Sakamoto, una secuestrada o rehén, como lo prefieran, por muchas personas iguales – Dijo una voz que venía de unos árboles cercanos al lugar, una señorita de cabellos azulados hasta la cintura y un vestido blanco con puntos negros [1]; llegando con una pequeña lalamon en brazos[2], seguida por seis de las tantas copias que tenía Gennai – Mou [3] ¿Alguien me quiere decir que hago aquí? – Dijo inflando sus cachetes a la vez de que se comportaba muy aniñadamente.

-Sr. Gennai ¿No se habrá equivocado de persona? – Le comenzó a susurrar Daisuke – Es demasiado linda para ser inteligente

-¡Te escuche! ¡Gran Idiota! – Le grito la muchacha en todo su derecho, Mientras Hikari y Miyako le lanzaban una mirada asesina, Daisuke en que lío te has metido…

-Srta. Yuuna… - Habló Gennai, el verdadero, no sus copias - ¿Serían tan amable explicarnos lo que sabe de los reyes demonios?

-Sip – dijo muy amablemente - ¿Pero antes todos me podrían decir su nombre? Y en el caso de los que tienen emblema, Armor, DNA evolución, O si llegan a la evolución Matrix, Su Digispirit y hasta que nivel llegan. ¿Les dije que también el nombre de su Digimon acompañante?

-Ahora entiendo porque Los tres ángeles decía que sabían tanto, nos ha dicho las habilidades de todos sin ni siquiera pestañar, o por lo menos supongo que serán sus habilidades Jeje – Dijo Zoe con una gotita en la cabeza. Provocando así La risa de sus amigos

**- Después de una larga e intensa presentación se mostraran las más resaltantes e importantes -**

-¡Yo comienzo! – Grito uno de los líderes – Mi nombre Es Taichi Yagami, Díganme Tai, mi emblema es el valor y también hago la evolución DNA con Yamato… También llego a nivel mega/Último[4] y él es agumon

-Yo soy Yamato Ishida, Pueden llamarme Matt, mi emblema es la amistad, llego a nivel mega, hago la evolución DNA con Taichi y él es Gabumon ¿Algo mas? – Respondió Rápidamente

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, Mi emblema es el amor, ella es Piyomon [5] y llega hasta nivel perfecto (Ultra Campeón en Latinoamérica)

-Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, díganme Dai[6], se desean. Él es veemon[7] tenemos los digimetales del valor amistad, y en dos oportunidades el de los milagros, y también hacemos la evolución DNA con este chico de acá – Dijo mientras señalaba a Ichijouji – y llegamos hasta el nivel mega

-Ken Ichijouji, él es Wormmon y hacemos la evolución DNA con Daisuke… Nivel Ultimo No tengo Digi-Egg – Dijo algo nervioso, aun tenia el miedo de meter la pata luego de la señal que Gennai le hizo

-Takeru Takaishi, También T.k, Él es Patamon; Emblema de la esperanza, y Digi-Egg de la esperanza, Evolución DNA con Iori, y nivel Mega

-¿Qué… -Comenzó Yamato

-…Cosa? – Le completo Su mejor amigo, Taichi.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!, Hikari Yagami, Díganme Kari, ella es Gatomon, mi emblema es la luz, de la misma manera que mi Digi-Egg, hago la evolución DNA con Miyako y llegó a nivel mega

-¿Hikari...? ¿Cuando llegaste a nivel mega y yo no me enteré? Nooo! – Comenzó a crear una escenita el rey del Drama, Motomiya Daisuke…

-Amigo cálmate – Le dijo algo avergonzado Ken

-¡Noo! Y apuesto que la ha alcanzado con el tarado de Takaishi ¡Y no conmigo! – Dijo tirándose al piso como si de una desgracia se tratara… En ese momento cuando menos se lo espero recibió una buena bofetada de Ken. Estaban con veintiún desconocidos alrededor y el haciendo una escena

-Te calmas o le digo a Miyako que se encargue - Lo amenazó entre susurros, Daisuke le tenia un terror cuando Miyako se enojaba, así que, no había de otra

-Me calmo – dijo con un puchero

-¿No lo recuerdas Daisuke? – Le preguntó el rubio

-Fue cuando conocimos a Willis – Le prosiguió la chica –

-Seraphimon y Magnadramon son nivel Mega [8]

-¿Seraphimon dices? – Pregunto Koji

-Sip – Le respondió Takaishi - ¿Por?

-No nada –Dijo mirando Irónicamente al Seraphimon de los tres ángeles.

-Aun que solo haya sido una vez ¿Cuenta no, Yuuna-San? – Preguntó amistosamente la poseedora de la luz

-Sip, si ya lo hiciste una vez significa que lo puedes hacer otra vez, por lo menos es mas simple que ha alguien que no a llegado a Nivel mega… Aunque me parece raro de que… No nada – Dijo disimulando no haber cometido ese error – _"Lo mas probable es que haya sido algo especial… le evolución normal de Gatomon, que antes es un Salamon es Angewomon y luego Ophanimon, pues sigue la jerarquía de ser ángel humano pues Magnadramon es Ángel Bestia… ¿Sera coincidencia? o los habrán traído a propósito… Y si tal vez quieren que esas evoluciones jueguen a su favor… no… ¿Es que acaso no sería mas fácil decírselo en la cara y ya?, pero así cumplieran la jerarquía de Ophanimon y Seraphimon. ¿Dónde queda Cherubimon?... Estoy sacando conclusiones muy apuradas… Oigan pensamientos esperen ¿ellos me han prácticamente secuestrado y los estoy ayudando? Yuuna hoy no estas en sí"_

-Takato Matsuki, el… e-él es Guilmon y llegamos a nivel mega con la evolución Matrix. – Dijo algo nervioso

-Henry Wong / Jianliang Lee, Mi Digimon es Terriermon y llegamos a nivel mega con la evolución Matrix

-Rika Nonaka / Ruki Makino, Ella es Renamon y hacemos la evolución Matrix por lo cual llegamos a nivel mega

-Ryo Akiyama… Monodramon –Dijo señalando a su pequeño Digimon mientras este saludaba – Hacemos la evolución Matrix… A También me dicen el tamer legendario pero a veces se me hace coherente y en otras no

-Y Aquí llegó la estrella de la película – Se comenzó a burlar Ruki

-Genio y Figura hasta la sepultura – Le respondió como aceptando el reto

-Si pero yo no me creo por tener sonrisa de propaganda dental

-Y yo no te critico por creerte me…

-¡YA BASTA! - Grito Juri – Si se van a pelear, ¡Háganlo en otro lado! Los pobres chicos de otras dimensiones ya estarán traumados, y pensar que este es el inicio [9]

-Mejor Sigo yo – Dijo la pequeña Suzie Tratando de calmar la marea

-Suzie Wong / Shaochung Lee. Soy la hermana menor de Jen. Este es Lopmon - dijo comenzando a abrazar a su pequeño Digimon – Pero no se en que nivel estará Lopmon cuando llega a Antylomon… -Dijo comenzando a pensar [10]

-Suzie, llega a nivel Perfecto – Le dijo Ryo amistosamente, él siempre era muy bueno con ella, en verdad Suzie le tenia mucho cariño pues lo tomaba como su hermano mayor [11]

-Takuya Kanbara, Mi Digispirit es del Fuego y Creo que llegamos al ultimo nivel… Con Susanomon que es la unión de todos los digispirit, pero si es solo con lo del fuego es doble spirit o fusión… ¡Ya me confundí!

-Yo lo explico – Suspiro frustrado – Koji Kinomoto, y yo controlo el digispirit de la luz, llego a Beowolfmon con un doble-Spirit o fusión del Digi-Spirit animal y bestia, si no me equivoco es nivel perfecto y el nivel mega es cuando llegamos al MagnaGarurumon y Tu a Kaiser Greymon que es con los digispirit de los demás…

-Y Susanomon es mega dos – Hablo Yuuna – Al igual que Imperialdramon Fighter Mode/FM es mega dos y el Imperialdramon Paladin Mode/PM es mega tres, eso va para el niño que me llamó estúpida, agradece que tienes un Digimon fuerte, estúpido.

-Je, je, yo soy Zoe Ayamoto, mi Digi-Spirit es el viento y solo llego a Digi-Spirit Bestia

-Yo Soy Koichi Kimura, Mi digispirit es el de la oscuridad y llego a Digi-Spirit Bestia

-Hasta que al fin terminaron si que eran muchos – Dijo Yuuna Sentada en el piso, como todos los demás, una presentación de treinta y tres personas no era fácil, nada fácil. – Mou, Mou ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-Todo – Respondió Gennai –

-Ne, Ne[12], si eso quieren está bien. Gennai Copia numero tres pásame mi computador – Le grito a una de las copias

-Cada una tiene nombre… - Dijo Iori

-Mou, no seas molestoso es muy difícil aprenderse los nombres de personas tan iguales ¿O acaso tu me puedes decir cual es Irie? ¿O Tal vez José? – Dijo mientras una de las copias le alcanzaba su computador.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón – Dijo mientras los de su grupo comenzaban a reír, solo ellos reían, tal vez era porque los demás no entendían o simplemente no les causo gracia

-Bueno en primer lugar quiero saber… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber? ¿La puerta del pecado? ¿Los Reyes Demonios? ¿Porque se tanto? O tal vez quieran saber ¿Como he llegado a ese lugar? – Dijo mencionando esto último parada y en un tono atemorizante… a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Todo, por favor, Srta. Yuuna, lamentablemente nosotros siendo las máximas autoridades no sabemos nada… - Dijo Ophanimon

-Esta bien primero comencemos por lo principal. ¿Quiénes Son los reyes demonio?... Ellos son un grupo de siete digimons que en una época muy antigua atemorizaban a tres Digimundos y otros mundos paralelos, esos tres Digimundos son este, el del grupo de Matsuki y el del grupo de Kanbara. Estos Siete Tenían divididos los Digimundos, su líder tenía el digimundo de Kanbara, y entre los otros seis tenían los otros dos, Lilithmon, Daemon y Barbamon tenían este, y Los otros tres restantes, ósea, Leviamon, Belphemon y Beelzemon… - Al mencionar este último los tamers voltearon a ver indirectamente a Ipmon, Ni Ai ni Makoto lo entendían bien, pero Ipmon sabía que esa no era una buena señal -… Luego de que Lucemon fuera derrotado, todos perdieron su estabilidad, en conclusión los otros seis, no sabían que hacer si su preciado líder, Cuatro de ellos, Barbamon, Leviamon, Belphemon y Beelzemon fueron encarcelados en una nueva dimensión creada especialmente para eso La Dimensión de la puerta del pecado. Los que derrotaron a Lucemon fueron los Diez Guerreros legendarios pero como ellos usaron todas sus fuerzas, por lo cual Digimons tipos ángel fueron los que se encargaron, Entre ellos SlashAngemon/GuardiAngemon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, entre otros, pero dos de ellos escaparon, los amantes, Daemon y Lilithmon, este primero fue capturado al poco tiempo, pero se liberó rápidamente, algunos dicen que fue traición de uno de los ángeles, otros que los derrotó, ¿Quién sabe? Mientras Lilithmon se refugiaba y planeaba como liberar a sus compañeros. ¿Preguntas antes de seguir?

-No

-Sigamos, luego de eso Daemon ataco a los niños del grupo del niñato estúpido, ellos tuvieron la idea, por no decir magnífica… - Comenzó a hablar en tono sarcástico. – De enviarlo al mar **OSCURO**, donde la **MALDAD** es lo que **MAS INFLUENCIA;** Daemon tomo el control de esa dimensión y comenzó a jugarlo a su favor, Primero esclavizando a Dragomon y luego planeando como liberar a sus compinches[13] de la puerta del pecado. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Tenías que ser tan mala con nosotros? Hicimos lo que pudimos – Le reclamó Miyako en todo su derecho

-Ne, Ne, pero hubieran usado a la luz y a la esperanza a su favor ¿No?, ¿Ustedes que opinan, Takaishi-san, Yagami-San? ¿Y tu Azulongmon?

-¡Ellos no son un juguete! – Reclamó Ken

-Tal vez… ella… tenga razón… Pero esta vez no perderé ante Daemon –Dijo Takeru muy seguro de si mismo

-Esta vez nos esforzaremos más ¿No Takeru? –

-Si Hikari – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ella tiene razón de su grupo ellos son los mas importantes, a fin de cuenta son La Luz y La Esperanza si algo les pasa, es muy seguro que no se pueda hacer mucho – Dijo Azulongmon - Y las piedras sagradas fueron creadas a base de eso.

-Sigamos, De ahí Los Chicos de los Digi-Spirits, del equipo Kanbara, hicieron excelentemente su trabajo, pero yo supongo que Lilithmon ha de tener algún poder por eso ha podido hacerlo resistir y luego, luego, absorber los datos para curarlo, es lo mas lógico. Buen trabajo equipo de los tres Ángeles, Y Por último el grupo de Takato-San. Su trabajo en tratar de defender a su ciudad contra Delipa fue impecable y derrotando a los Parasimon, Ne, Ne, los felicito. – Dijo Con una sonrisa mientras se iba a donde Taichi – Taichi-san ¿Te puedo decir así? ¿No?

-Si O si quieres Tai solamente con confianza

-Esta bien Tai, su trabajo la primera vez fue impresionante en especial la manera que un pajarito- Dijo mirando a Gennai - me contó que derrotaron a Apocalymon, y Takeru tu derrotaste muy valientemente a Piedmon… Y Derrotando a Diaboromon fueron muy buenos Ne, Ne… Eso no me pregunten como lo sé pues se paso mundialmente – Dijo esto ultimo con una mirada asesina - Grupo de Daisuke, hicieron bien su primer paso en remover las torres oscuras, pero su único error fue con Daemon lo demás esta bien, incluso me sorprendió el Paladin Mode… es muy fuerte. Tampoco pregunten, pues tan bien se vio como la batalla de omegamon/Omnimon… Felicitaciones Ken-Kun - Dijo acariciándole la cabeza – Y a ti también niñato estúpido… Aunque mejor se las doy Takaishi no… el si sabe respetar a una mujer – Dijo Sacándole la lengua –Ahora otra pregunta, ¿Cómo se todo esto? Todos los digivice tienen capacidades distintas y el D-3 es el que menos tiene, pero tiene una de las más valiosas, Puede abrir puertas a distintas dimensiones. Yo también estuve en la batalla con MaloMyotismon (BelialVandemon), Yo vivía en Italia pero por cosas de la vida, me mude a Japón, a un departamento donde Vivía uno de las niñas que recibió el D-3 de la batalla final. Nos hicimos amigas fácilmente, y luego me comencé a amistar con otros niños elegidos, entonces, un día se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de crear un programador con el D-3 de Mi amiga; En verdad no es por nada pero se me da muy bien eso de las computadoras especialmente de los programas, entonces cree uno parecido al que aparece para ver si la puerta al digimundo esta abierta, pero esta era para ir a distintos lugares. Fui al Digimundo de Kanbara, a la aldea del fuego, ahí un Bokomon junto a un Neemon me contó la historia de los diez guerreros legendarios…

-¡Con razón tu cara se me hacía familiar! - Bokomon Salió de entre Zoe y Tommy viendo a la chica directamente mientras jalaba a Neemon –

-Si, así que eras tú, que lindura de Digimon.

-¿Y Tus otros amigos?

-Ne, Ne, déjame seguir la historia, luego de eso nos dirigimos al digimundo de Takato, ahí me contaron todo sobre Delipa, y también viaje a su mundo humano, ahí pude observar su pelea con los Parasimon. Por último la manera que supe de los reyes demonios fue probando dimensiones aleatorias. Siempre iba con cinco amigos mas, ósea en total éramos seis, esa vez que fuimos a la puerta del pecado; tres regresaron prácticamente ni bien llegaron y mis otros dos amigos y yo decidimos continuar, pero… luego de eso regresamos a casa, hasta ahora no los he vuelto a ver…

-¿Desaparecieron allá?

-No, Gracias al cielo, Hikari… lo que vimos ahí fue una puerta gigante tenia siete símbolos cada uno implica un pecado capital, tres a la derecha tres a la izquierda y uno al centro… Los Digimons de ahí no suelen recibir visitas, por eso nos contaron lo que les conté. También nos explicaron que cada símbolo significa un pecado capitalen conjunto con un digimon. Lucemon Fall Down Mode/FDM Soberbia, Lilithmon con la lujuria, Beelzemon con la gula, Leviamon con la envidia, Barbamon de la mano con avaricia, Belphemon junto con la pereza y Daemon Con la ira. – Dijo Mientras Hikari y Takeru Miraban al cielo algo preocupados

-Entonces ¡Hay Que ir! – Grito emocionado Takuya

-Eso quisiera pero… Me asusté cuando vi a las copias de Gennai y Borré el programa y todas sus copias de seguridad incluidos sus discos… Gomen… yo tengo mas copias en diferentes lugares… Pero tendría que volver, eso me tomaría de medio a un día

-¿Entonces porque no vuelves? A fin de cuenta un día no nos va a matar -Dijo Ruki despreocupada como siempre

-¿Has visto el cielo?… ¿Hikari, Takeru eso era lo que querían decir?

-Si –Asintió el chico – La curvatura ¿Ellos la pueden causar?

-Seguro

-¿Curvatura de que hablan? – Preguntó Takato

-En 1999 cuando nosotros vinimos por primera vez al digimundo una curvatura igual se formó, eso significa que el tiempo... – Dijo Hikari

-Va mas lento – le completo Tachikawa – Ósea si ella se va un día para nosotros podría ser diez, veinte, treinta o cuarenta años tal vez… ¡Me volveré vieja!

-No exageres Mimi – Le dijo Sora

-Ósea si ella se va ¿Sería demasiado tarde? –Dijo Ryo

-Si

-¿Entonces? – Pregunto J.p

-Lo puedo volver a hacer será cosa de una semana o una semana y media tal vez, luego unos cuantos iremos a preguntar que pueden hacer para detenerlos, pero creo que es un poco obvio – Dijo Yuuna

-¿A que te refieres? – Interrogó Hirokazu

-A Lucemon lo pudieron derrotar estando solo. Si los atacan uno por uno será más simple que atacarlos de golpe a todos…. Además hay algo que no les he dicho… -Dijo tumbándose al piso - Hay un mito ¡Solo es un mito! Pero… dicen que si los siete se juntan y se sienten en peligro hacen una evolución DNA demasiado peligrosa… Ogudomon un Digimon casi invencible… -Un silencio extremadamente perturbador fue lo único que habitó en ese lugar

-¡Chicos! – Grito Seraphimon les tengo una buena y una mala noticia…

-¡La buena primero! – Grito Tommy

-La buena es que tendrán su Digi-Spirit de vuelta… y la mala es que como Lucemon y Lilithmon andaban recolectando datos, en un momento de emergencia hablamos con Gennai y él dijo que no tenía problema por que los mandaran acá… Pero… A Gennai lo Vinieron a Atacar y tuvo que esparcirlos por aquí y tienen que buscarlos pero los humanos están junto a los bestias, y si encuentran uno por ejemplo del viento eso significa de que el del hielo no debe estar muy lejos… Y Así sucesivamente

-Y Como yo quiero mucho a mis niños elegidos…

-Azulongmon, y los demás les hemos vuelto a construir sus emblemas como esa vez… Y como ahora no hay Dark Masters para arrebatárselos… es un agradecimiento por habernos sacado del confinamiento… - dijo el Digimon Árbol

-¡Volveré a ver a Wargreymon! ¡Wuju!

-Patamon llegaremos a MagnaAngemon – Dijo abrazándolo – No tendremos piedad con esos demonios

-Pero hay un pequeño detalle que Gennai les contará – Dijo el ave de fuego

-Cuando Los reyes demonios me atacaron tenía los emblemas y también los tuve que mandar a otros lugares… Los de todos están en el mismo lugar… o muy cerca… Hikari, Takeru ¿Saben que son mis niños elegidos favoritos?

-¿Si? – Dijo Hikari – Gracias Sr. Gennai

-Lo que pasa es que… ellos querían los suyos específicamente y el de ustedes los tuve que mandar a otro lugar… Jeje… ¿Me perdonan?

-¡GENNAI! – Le gritaron ambos en conjunto

-¿Sabes a donde?

-No se el paradero de ninguno ni de los emblemas ni de los del Digi-Spirit… ¡Por cierto! El de Ustedes dos están juntos – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Por lo menos… - Dijo Takeru…

-Eso significa - Comenzó hablar Yuuna - Los que llevan la ventaja son el grupo de Matsuki, pues ellos solo necesitan sus cartas ¿No?

-En efecto - Dijo Henry

-De ahí la ventaja va para Daisuke, pues ellos pueden hacer la evolucion DNA lo cual les da un punto a favor, luego los del Grupo De Tai-Chan puesellos pueden llegar aun que sea a nivel Campeón y cuando tengan sus emblemas, algunos llegaran a Mega y otros a Perfecto, y el grupo con mayor desventaja es el de Kanbara, pues ellos necesitan sus digi-Spirits, luego cuando los obtengan sera muy fuertes - Dijo con una sonrisa -

-¿Por que no pasamos? - Comenzo a invitar Gennai - ahí pueden comer y luego pueden dormir por hoy día, apretados, pero pueden, y mañana puede salir en busca de todo eso – Dijo Gennai

-Está Bien, ¡Porque Tengo Hambre! – Grito Takuya Mientras se hacía la burla de todos. Luego de eso procedieron a pasar al hogar de Gennai

-Disculpen que recién lo diga pero Yo soy amiga de Elecmon, el guardián de la ciudad del inicio, donde renacen los digimons, Él me tenía guardados unos CD que podrían serme de mucha utilidad, pero si yo voy ahorita perderé mucho tiempo… ¿Alguien puede ir en mi lugar?

-Yo iré – Dijo el tamer legendario

-Yo Iré – Dijo a la vez Rika, luego de eso sus miradas se cruzaron asesinamente

-Entonces yo también iré, así no se pelean – Dijo Suzie

-Esta bien le piden de parte de Yuuna, ¡Nos vemos! –Dijo comenzando a empujarlos

-Un momento – Dijo Henry

-¿Si? – Dijo Ryo

-No voy a dejar que Suzie vaya sola

-¿Y Ryo y yo estamos pintados?

-Ruki tiene razón, la cuidaremos…

-Está bien… pero – Dijo a la vez de que Ruki empezaba a empujar a Ryo y a Suzie para que salieran antes de que el chico se arrepintiera. Mientras Yuuna le guiñaba el ojo a Gennai

-Gatomon, ¿Me das tu anillo para que podamos hacer las evoluciones DNA?

-Claro Gennai – Dijo retirándoselo de la cola – Tome

-¿Ken Me podrías ayudar?

-¿Y la señorita Yuuna no es inteligente? Ella lo debería ayudar – Dijo Daisuke

-Niñato estúpido no vez que estoy tratando de hacer un programador… - Dijo tecleando habilmente su teclado de la laptop - Ken ayuda a Gennai por favor, eres el más indicado para eso

-Esta bien – Dijo yéndose con Gennai y pasando a otra habitación

-¿En que te ayudo Gennai?

-En Nada, le Pedí a Yuuna que sacara a Ryo de Acá tenemos que hablar…

-Comience Gennai.

-Luego de su última pelea, ¿Recuerdas que enfermaste y no lo pudiste acompañar?

-…

-Luego de eso él fue llevado a la dimensión de esos chicos y perdió la memoria y se hizo camarada de Monodramon, pero tenemos que hacer que Veemon ni Agumon me tan la pata. Ya me imaginó como se pondría Daisuke

-Señor Gennai…

-Pero me parece raro de que Taichi no se acuerde de él

-Señor Gennai…

-Tampoco ninguno de los otros

-¡GENNAI! No me acuerdo de casi nada… solo recuerdo que desapareció y que él estaba cuando me implantaron la semilla de la oscuridad

-Ken…

-Cuéntemelo para acordarme

-Esta bien…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

1:La Imagen la tengo yo si alguien la desea me avisa y la envio a MP

2: Lo siento no se me ocurria otro

3: No es nombre es como una expresión que Yuuna usa de manera de aburrimiento

4: Por si a caso Mega y Último es lo mismo, si no leiste arriba dece de que por ejemplo en general si pongo Ana/Ani significa que lo puedo poner en el fic como cualquiera

5: A lo Japonesa :D

6: Destesto Daivis al gual que detento Yolei, me gusta mas Daisuke/Dai Miyako/Miya

7: Ese si lo conservo a lo latino si no es Buimon y no me gusta mucho, ha gatomon tambien la dejo así en vez de Tailmon

8: En la película Hurricane Touchdown! & Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimental, es la tercera de Todo Digimon y la primera de Adventure 02, No es mi favorita pero pasa.

9: Bueno el comportamiento de Juri si es algo explosivo... pero ¿Quien no se asaría de escucharlos pelear a "diario" y ese dialogo lo saque del capi 37 de Tamers en el que Sakuyamon evoluciona

10: Ya verán porque la incluyo en importantes (Muajajajaja!)

11: Lo saque del capi donde pelean con Delipa y el le regala su carta...

12: Para ella Ne,Ne es como un si si aburrido o en otras veces una afirmacion (Según la situación)

13: Con Confianza pe'! (?)

14: Lo de los emblemas espero que lo entiendan si no lo recuerdan en el capítulo 45 que WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon se pelean Kari los detiene y les explica como se crearon los Digivice y emblemas :D

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews espero esta vez también verlos comentando y que este capítulo tambien haya sido de su agrado, Ne, Ne abajo hay un Chismesito de Digimon! Que es** SOBRE TAICHI EN XROS WARS! **y otras dos secciones para mis queridos lectores, pero ahora vamos con los agradecimientos

**Dknigth27:** Mil Gracias por tu Review! Juju. Haber vamos un voto a favor de Takuya, y bueno tu duda pronto será resuelta en el proximo o en el cuarto capítulo, la de Azulongmon por suerte ya te la respondí en el fic, esque como recorde de que los emblemas los crearon (Capi 45) lo hice a mi favor, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y Si adivinaste, estamos conectados xD. Espero tu review. Mil Gracias

**Anaiza18**: Exacto por ejemplo el balance: Daisuke puede llegar a ser super cargoso pero Ken siempre lo calma (Como en Diaboromon strikes back) Bueno ya vamos dos votos para Takuya!. Mil Gracias por el review y espero que hoy me dejes uno

**raf-lily:** Muchas Gracias por el review, Sobre eso disculpa no lo entendí bien, bueno pues hasta ahora vva un voto para Kouji, y lamentablemente no va haber Sorato(Tal vez en algún momento como para confundir a Sora ) pero la definitiva es Taiora, Pues se lo dedico a una amiga que le gusta mucho esa pareja. Mil Gracias por comentar y espero verte comentando en este capítulo También, Nos vemos

**Takari121:** Feliz Dia :B. Ne,Ne de eso se trataba justamente eso y bueno vamos dos votos para el kouzumi Mil Gracias por el review y espero que esta vez también dejes uno

**Bella.06:** Aquí me tenes xD , Bien vamos 3 votos para Takuya, Ne, ne va a ser Taiora, pero no se si Koumi (KouXMimi) o Mimato(MimiXYamato) Mil Gracias por el review y espero que esta vez también dejes uno

**Sakura Li'Minomoto:** Bien & tu? Ne, ne si. Bueno entonces tenemos 3 votos para el kouzumi y uno para mimato, y TAiora justamente va ha haber. Muchas gracias esas cosas me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, Ya actualizare en una semana o dos. Clare Pe! Somolos mas Sexys!

**Nebulyna:** Si pues cada uno se carga su buen caracter y bueno ya veras lo que pasa, y si pongo justamente por eso pero ponme nomas si tienes dudas te las respondo sin problemas. EL TAKARI LO AMO desde que tengo memoria (TANTO COMO A GALLANTMON/DUKEMON Y SU CRIMSON MODE) y bueno me alegro que te gusten las otras parejas pues es mas facil Y bueno aqui me tienes Gracias por el review y espero que esta vez también dejes uno. Nos vemos

**•¿Quién seria la mejor pareja para Zoe/Izumi?**

A) Takuya

B) Koji

C) Koichi

D) Otra Opción (Dada por uno mismo)

**Y VAMOS TRES A TRES Y UN VOTO QUE ES NORMAL PARA CUALQUIERA VAMOS IGUAL**, asi que esperaremos a ver otros reviews para decidir, No vale repetir voto xD. Tambien quiero agradecer de todo corazon a todos aquellos que me estan apoyando tanto con un review como con suscribirse, no saben como les agradesco de todo corazon y ahora un detalle de mi para ti

**ESPECIAL CHISME DIGIMON XD**

**DIGIMON XROS WARS CAPÍTULO 76:**

Aparecio **TAICHI YAGAMI(D.A,01)** y** MASARU DAIMON** para salvar el día Con **WARGREYMON** y **SHINEGREYMON** respectivamente Además ya se esta descubriendo el problema el **Quartzmo**n y hay minis de esos, y **Tagiru llego a Arrestrardramon Superior Mode,** no me gusto por que se llevo todo el credito... y Luego Tai y Marcus desaparecieron diciendo que** ya pronto sabrían todo**, mientras que en Hong Kong **Kiriha llegó para salvar a Nene!** ¿Con la **ayuda de? RIKA NONAKA/RUKI MAKINO** **y MIMI TACHIKAWA** con **RENAMON Y PALMON!** ¡YAY! pero **Ruki** apareció con el** polo del corazón partido...** Y aparece La** Mimi de D.A.1**

**Opinión personal:**_ Bueno luego de los quince minutos de relleno se vió a Wargreymon con una entrada triunfante :D, lo que si me dí cuenta es de que parece de que Tai se volvio tutor de digievolución XD, esque guía a Tagiru para hacer evolucionar a su Arrestardramon, Además Tanto Tai como Mimi aparecen en versión Adventure 01, Rika aprece con el polo de corazón partido, y Masaru me da la impresión que es la ultima ropa que usa (No estoy segura pues no he visto bien saver, voy por el 06 o el 07), De ahí hay mucho Kirine (Ni tanto pero se esta haciendo algo obvio) y luego Kiriha dice que se encontro con esas chicas (Mimi y Ruki) y le dice que fueron de mucha ayuda y que supone que también son Hunters, ellas sonrien y sacan sus Digivices, Ruki su azul y Mimi el de la primera generación (Un dato curioso es de que estaba verede, y si incluimos de que Palmon no estaba en nivel perfecto, osea Lilymon no tenía razon para estar de dico color) luego de eso Ruki le dijo que no eran Hunter y solo iban a ayudar, pues japon estaba en grave peligro._

**DIGIMON XROS WARS CAPÍTULO 77:**

**Este espisodio se titula: ¡Todo será revelado ahora! ¡El secreto de la Caza Digimon!.** En el proximo episodio(Por este que darán el 10/03) **veremos a Todos Los de Xros y Hunters Reunidos**, Akari, Zenjirou, Nene, Kiriha, etc. Y Trataran** detener el Quartzmon**, y **APARECERÁ**! **Shoutmon X7! PELEANDO CONTRA: Infermon** que es la forma antes de convertirse en DIABOROMON y luego se ve en la** imagen donde ponen el titulo** **LA SOMBRA DE SHOUTMON X7 VS. DIABOROMON.**.. _Me huele a que alguien necesita a** Omegamon e Imperialdramon..**_.

**Opinión personal:** _Todavía no lo emiten xD asi que no hay mucho que decir mas que el título me parece muy tentador y el simple hecho de que aparezca Diaboromon me parece mas tentador. Wuuju, Ademas Kiriha y Nene llegan juntitos... con Beelzemon! he leído que es la versión 2010(Pues no se le ve bien) Osea en pocas palabras es la versión de Xros Wars, y no de Tamers, pero rezaré porque sea el de tamers, pues si es el de tamers, estaré muy feliz :D, Deahí tambien se ve que Watchman fue a buscar a los chicos a contarles algo UHum que será..._

**¿DONDE PUEDO VERLO?**

**En Anidragon**(Es Punto(.) Net, no Punto (.) Com) Lo puedes ver en vivo todos los sabado En mi País (Perú) a las 4:30 pm. Entra a la página y averigua tu horario, luego lo sacan con subs.

**EL ANIME RECOMENDADO(ADEMAS DE DIGIMON)**

**ANOTHER**:

Cuando Kōichi Sasakibara se transfiere a su nueva escuela, puede sentir un ambiente algo aterrador en su nueva clase, un secreto que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase quiere hablar. Mei Misaki, quien anteriormente había conocido en el hospital, se da cuenta que esta en su clase, pero siempre para solo y nadie le habla. La clase 3-3 que es una clase maldita, pues hace muchos años en esa clase una chica llamada Misaki. Buena deportista, popular, caía bien a todo el mundo, las mejores notas… pero un día murió dejando un vacío enorme en sus compañeros de clases. Estos, decididos a no olvidarla, siguieron actuando como si Misaki siguiera viva hasta la graduación. Luego de eso la gente que pasaba por esa clase moriría ¿Podran parar esa calamidad?

**Género:** Suspenso, drama, terror, vida de escuela

**Opinión personal**: Esta se ha vuelto rápidamente una de mis serioes favoritas, refcién van por el capi 09 pero me ha fascinado! Si debo admitir que te puede dar un poquito de miedo pero es muy buena y todos los enigmas, sin duda de las mejores que he visto.

**ITAZURA NA KISS**

Cuenta la historia de amor de Kotoko Aihara y Naoki Irie, que comienza cuando Kotoko entrega una carta de amor a Naoki, quien la rechaza frente de todos sus compañeros. Esa misma tarde en un terremoto la casa de Kotoko cae destruída. Al siguiente día el mejor amigo de Kotoko, Kin-chan quien está enamorado de Kotoko, recauda fondos para reconstruir la casa de ella y cuando llega Irie, se burla, y cuando va a poner dinero, ella lo rechaza y le dice que no va a necesitar nada de él. Él le pregunta si está segura de lo que dice y ella dice que sí. Más tarde Kotoko y su padre se mudan a la casa de un amigo del padre, con la mala suerte de Kotoko de que se trataba de la familia de Irie. A partir de este momento los dos viven en el mismo techo y suceden muchas cosas divertidas.

**Género:** Shoujo, Comedia, Vida escolar (y universitaria xD)

**Opinión Personal:** Me gusto mucho pues es un anime de 25 capítulos y tiene partes muy chistosas y románticas también, en especial los primeros capítulos de como trata Irie a Kotoko xD

**Recomiendame también tu tu anime favorito para verlos :B**

**EL FIC RECOMENDADO:**

**PANDITAS DIGITALES**

**Summary:** Ken y Yolei comienzan su relación dejando "abandonado" a Davis,él como todo un vengador se desestreza con sus gomitas en forma ositos. -Davis, ¿Qué haces?- -Degollo a Takeru... - y tambien al rubio hermano de Yamato.

**Opinión Personal:** Morí, Me maté de la risa con este fic, es solo un capitulo corto, pero es muy divertido!

Ne,Ne disculpenme a los que me pidieron que lea sus fics, no he podido pues he estado buscando corto (Ese y otro mas son los unicos que he podido leer) pues ahora los copio y pego en un bloc de notas y los subo a mi MP4 y ahi los leo en la noche. Ahora mismo quiero comenzar a Leer Code Frontier, mas me han dejado muchas cosas en el cole y tengo miiles de problemas. Pero como siempre encuentro un tiempo si o si me lo leo, ya dejare mi review o lo recomendaré aquí (: Un beso Lily

Y aqui nos quedamos por Hoy, espero que este capi les haya gustado y que me comenten! :D SE LES AGRADECERA. Bueno Muchas gracias nuevamente por los reviews y espero poder verlos comentando hoy! Arigatou!

Byee

Besos

Peace&Love

Saludos

**By: Anitajunio**


	4. Revelaciones

**Hi Minna!, sé que me lincharan por haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo cuatro pero aquí lo traigo, es lo último que faltaba para que comience la verdadera guerra Muajajaja *Coff* bueno espero que este capi sea de su agrado, mi razón explicada abajito**

**Agradecimientos especiales: **  
><strong>•Yuki Kagamin3<strong>  
><strong>•Digimonfan52<strong>  
><strong>•Nebulyna<strong>  
><strong>•Maimai<strong>  
><strong>•Anaiza18<strong>  
><strong>•Dknight27<strong>  
><strong>•Sakury li'Minamoto<strong>  
><strong>•Takari121<strong>  
><strong>•mimi-miki10<strong>  
><strong>•raf-lily<strong>  
><strong>•A todos los que me siguen <strong>  
><strong>•A mi nuevo celular <strong>  
><strong>•A mi camita inspiradora<strong>

_**Cuarto capítulo: Revelaciones**_

-Haber Ken, recordemos juntos, Recuerda que Ryo te comentó de que la primera vez que llego al digimundo fue por medio de un chat... conversaban sobre los sucesos del agosto, discutían si era un atentado terrorista contra alguien quien afirmaba que eran digimons. Luego la electricidad se fue y el Agumon de Tai apareció ante Ryo con un digivice primera generación, mientras lo tocaba y se transportaba. Agumon comentó que le trato de explicar todo pero en un principio no entendía, luego comprendió todo al ser atacado por un Kuwagamon. Luego vino aquí y le expliqué que un Machinedramon y un Kimeramon hicieron la evolución DNA para salvarse y de eso nació Millenniummon esto complicó mucho las cosas y con su inmenso poder pudo revivir a todos los enemigos de Taichi-san y los demás y capturó a todos los niños elegidos y sus camaradas y el único libre fue Agumon por eso fue en busca de Ryo y así cada vez de que vencía un enemigo, un digimon o un compañero eran liberado luego de esto supuestamente venció a Millenniummon y se fue, pero como Millenniummon aceleró el tiempo sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que él se fue, luego ahora ojalá te empieces a acordar - suspiro Gennai

* * *

><p>La chica tipiaba rápidamente en su computador, se encontraba sentada en el piso, atrás de ella estaban "El niñato estúpido" como le decía, luego de la pequeña presentación que habían tenido, y a su otro costado estaba Miyako, algo preocupada, no era posible que alguien además de ella, y Koushiro por supuesto, supiera tanto de computadoras, se le veía muy hábil he incluso mejor…<p>

-Oye ¿Y Como haces eso? – Le pregunto la pelivioleta viendo como habría una serie de programas y los juntaba de una manera muy extraña

-…

-¿Hola? –replicó

-Takato-san, ven un momento por favor – Grito Yuuna muy fuerte, para su contextura, no parecía en lo mas mínimo su voz, al mismo tiempo ignoró como si nada a Miyako, esta por supuesto enfureció más y fue donde su fiel amiga, Hikari.

-Si, claro ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo agachándose a su altura

-¿Es seguro de que haya ido Suzie?

-…- Lo dudó - En verdad no lo sé a veces demuestra ser una niña muy fuerte, pero a veces, su lazo con Lopmon no es seguro, ella es muy insegura.

-¡Koushiro! – Volvió a gritar

-¿Si?, ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Le preguntó amablemente, el al contrario de Miyako, no estaba para nada celoso e incluso se le notaba muy dispuesto a ayudar

-Si, préstame tu laptop

-Ok – Dijo abriéndola y encendiéndola, luego de que terminara de encenderse, la chica le puso un cable USB conectando ambas computadoras.

-Takato, vigila a Suzie con la computadora de Koushiro. ¿No te molesta no Kou-kun?

-No para nada. – Dijo mientras Takato se colocaba a su lado

-Cualquier anormalidad avísenme

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – Dijo Daisuke

-Son unas minúsculas cámaras instaladas en posiciones estratégicas para determinar la posición del enemigo, te informo que esto es casi una guerra. Aun que te tendría que dar una clase de diez horas para que me entiendas, niñato estúpido.

-¿Y como las instaló Yuuna? – Preguntó Koushiro

-En un día de locura con mis otros amigos. Ese programa esta hecho especialmente para ver si un Digimon fuera de los niveles rango se acerca, es decir los digimons de cada zona usualmente tienen un nivel de fuerza muy parecida, pero si se acerca una que sobrepasa o dobla esa fuerza eso automáticamente se activará y me lo informará

* * *

><p>-Luego tú y Ryo presenciaron la pelea de Omegamon contra Diablomon, para luego ir juntos al digimundo con veemon y un D-3 azul; con el mero propósito de volver ayudar al digimundo. Luego de esto caen en una trampa de Millenniummon y este divide el digimundo en dos, en un lado tú, en el otro Ryo; aquí es cuando tú y Wormmon entablan amistad. Luego tú y Ryo comienzan a reconstruir los Digi-Eggs por separado y así poder contribuir en algo mas, luego de esto logran unir el digimundo y tú y él se reúnen... -Tomó un GRAN respiro -... y juntos lograr derrotar a Millenniummon, ahí es cuando te implantan la semilla de la oscuridad... ¿Lo Recuerdas?... Millenniummon usa lo ultimo de todas sus fuerzas para enviarle eso a Ryo pero tu las recibiste por el. Ryo encierra en un cristal a Millenniummon y ustedes regresan al mundo humano. ¿Ya te acordaste de algo? - Le dijo el hombre algo cansado y tomando un gran sorbo de agua -<p>

-Si…

* * *

><p>Desde que Ken y Gennai Habían ido a "Programar las evoluciones DNA" ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y desde que Kou y Takato miraban el ordenador siete o tal vez ocho. ya habían visto a Ryo, Suzie y Rika llegar a dicha ciudad, por obvias razones Suzie andaba muy emocionada viendo la colorida y hermosa ciudad, mientras los tamers mayores iban buscando al Famosísimo "Elecmon" luego de varios intentos de buscarlo y cuidar a Suzie, por supuesto sin olvidar sus peleas, dieron con el pequeño Digimon; un pequeño conejo Rojo. Este ha primera estancia se sorprendió pero luego que le explicaran que Yuuna les había enviado por unos discos Elecmon se retiró un momento y regresó con dichos encargos unos cuantos paquetitos con unos Cd's<p>

-Suzie vámonos – Grito Nonaka

-Pero es un lugar muy lindo me quiero quedar aquí – Dijo con mucha ternura

-Si pero después la que nos hizo el encargo se va a molestar – Le dijo Ryo tratando de encontrar un justificante… con la tierna voz de la nenita ya se había convencido

-El menos blando… - Dijo entre susurros y risas la reina Digimon…

* * *

><p>-… recuerdo que una semana después enfermé, supongo que por la semilla de la oscuridad - Dijo Ken<p>

-En efecto

-De ahí no recuerdo mucho mas por lo mismo que estaba enfermo, pero si recuerdo que Ryo es mandado a otra dimensión o a otro tiempo por culpa de Moon-Millenniummon que es la evolución de Millenniummon. Y Luego yo le dije algo así que "Ryo-San siempre podrá salvar al digimundo pues él es un tamer verdadero" - Dijo algo avergonzado

-Exacto fue porque Azulongmon fue el único que no cayó en la trampa de él y estuvo bien todo el tiempo y ayudo a Ryo para que gane el torneo que el había organizado para convencer a las bestias sagradas de su error. Al final Moon-Millenniummon le dice que si él lo destruye definitivamente Ryo no sobrevivirá pues son como luz y oscuridad y se necesitan el uno al otro. Al final el Moon-Millenniummon crea una explosión tan fuerte que manda a Ryo al pasado y él se va al futuro. Ambos con mucha diferente - Dijo respirando fuertemente –

-Ahí es cuando no volvimos a saber de el- dijo con Tristeza

* * *

><p>-Así que las bestias sagradas ya hicieron su movimiento… - Dijo una voz algo fúnebre y a la vez muy atemorizante a la vez que movía un peón de un tablero de ajedrez, la partida recién iniciaba<p>

-En efecto incluyendo al angelito de Ophanimon y los otros dos… - Dijo una voz de mujer en un tono burlón

-Hmp, así se traigan a todos los universos, a toda la raza humana si quieren…

-Nosotros siete una vez reunidos… somos invencibles

-No sean tan confiados – Hablo nuevamente la tenebrosa voz… el ángel caído

-Off… Lucemon que aburrido eres. – Dijo un Digimon que mas parecía un brujo, mientras le habría paso al alfil de fichas negras

-No me interrumpas cuando hablo Barbamon – Dijo lanzándole una mirada, que si estas mataran, el pobre Digimon bien enterrado ya estaría- …Solamente te digo que no te confíes, es cierto que estamos aquí todos, solamente digo que hay que acorralarlos y matarlos de una sola vez, o como en tu caso un jaque mate. – Dijo mientras avanzaba su alfil blanco derribando al rey negro…

-Jajá, hazle caso a Lucemon él sabe de lo que habla – dijo la mujer – Además no seas tan apurado poco a poco…

-Desde mañana comenzará nuestro objetivo…

* * *

><p>-Según Fuentes, Me dijeron que luego de esto Ryo conoce a Monodramon, su actual compañero, y este y el comienzan una nueva aventura dirigidos por ENIAC, una computadora que le explica a Ryo la situación y le dice de que Millenniummon planea destruirla. También Monodramon le explica sobre el digimundo, pues Ryo con tanta batalla pierde la memoria y no recuerda nada. Mientras en el futuro Millenniummon llega ha evolucionar hasta ZeedMillenniummon, y esta creando clones de Niños elegidos que el conoce para aturdirlo y atacarlo, luego de intensas peleas con cientos de clones de digimons malvados hasta que al final Ryo viaja en el tiempo y llega a donde ZeedMillenniummon y este le dice de que ambos son luz y oscuridad y ninguno puede continuar sin el otro y le revela que él iba a ser el verdadero compañero digimon de Ryo pero con Monodramon ahora presente esto seria mas que imposible, pero en ese momento tanto ZeedMillenniummon como Monodramon comenzaron a sentirse extraños y luego de unos instantes ambos se fusionan en un digihuevo. El pasado y el futuro vuelven a la normalidad. Ryo se queda con el digihuevo de la extraña fusión, y termina yendo a la dimensión de Tamers. – Termino Gennai ahora si terminándose el vaso de agua por la gran explicación<p>

-Gracias Gennai, veré que se puede hacer – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora me voy.

-Hey, espera Ken eso, que la señorita dijo no es tan mentira, una manita no me vendría mal –

-Esta bien… -Dijo regresando donde Gennai mientras se reía; claro pero por supuesto nadie se espera que la explicación de una vida, de tu mejor amigo, una persona a la otra puerta lo haya estado escuchando…

-Gracias por la información – Dijo retirándose la figura masculina de la puerta

* * *

><p>Ya habían regresado la pequeña Suzie con los dos gritones de los costados.<p>

-Oye Yuuna – Grito Ruki – Toma – Dijo lanzándole unos pequeños paquetitos, mientras la chica hacia malabares para agarrarlos.

-Gracias Nonaka, Akiyama, Suzie – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba – Porque no comen algo, a fin de cuentas mañana salen y sabrá Dios si encontraran algo rico – Luego de terminar esta frase, la Tachikawa puso mala cara, claro lo que no le gustaba era buscar su comida si simplemente en la tierra podía ir y comprar algo delicioso sin cuestión de trabajo – Préstenme sus Digivices, y es para todos – Dijo mientras todos la miraban incrédulamente; ¿Es que acaso estaba loca?

-Hmp, como si te fuéramos a creer así no más – Dijo Daisuke idea que fue secundada por Yolei

-Toma – Le dijo Hikari – Confió en ti Yuuna-chan –

-Gracias Hikari-chan – Dijo cogiendo el digivice – porque si no confían dejan a alguien o algunos para que me vigilen, no tengo problemas… - Finalizó, Ante eso, nadie se podía negar por supuesto.

Del Grupo de Daisuke y Taichi, se quedo Yamato; Del de Takato, Henry y por último del de Kanbara, Koji. La chica bostezo mientras recibía los digivices para luego conectarlos con su computadora…

-y… ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Henry –

-Espérate No comas ansias – Dijo bostezando nuevamente. Luego de dos horas y media de espera la chica se dispuso a devolver los digivices y ni bien termino se dispuso a seguir en la computadora. Un rato después, todos se dispusieron a dormir en la pequeña residencia de Gennai, nada cómoda para treinta y tres chicos y su digimons. Taichi se levantó y fue a ver a Yuuna que ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin decir nada pero seguía trabajando

-¿Por qué no descansas? – Le dijo amablemente, la chica solo suspiró

-Hay una probabilidad de que cuando mis amigos y yo comenzamos a viajar por varios mundos… - Bajo la mirada – alguien no haya desprogramado las entradas y salidas de los mundos y seamos los culpables de esto… quiero arreglar mis errores Yagami

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-No – Respondió con total sinceridad

Amaneció, el gran día había llegado, era hora de partir a buscar emblemas y Digi-Spirit

-Bueno niños su hora ha llegado – Dijo Gennai – Tienen que partir, desde ahora ni Yuuna ni yo podremos hacer mucho, solo apoyarlos a lo lejos, pues ni ella ni yo nos encontramos en posición de pelear…

-Antes un par de instrucciones – Dijo la peliazul – ayer pedí sus digivices pues les puse algo, un pequeño programilla para que puedan comunicarse conmigo y con Gennai y viceversa. Solo tienen que decir una clave que será _"Gennai", _disculpen mi falta de originalidad – Dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza. – Segundo, desde ahora no los podemos ayudar mucho, trataré de ver sido puedo encontrar emblemas o espíritus digitales aun que no aseguro nada, tercero, les recomendaría que escojan un líder – Todos miraron sorprendidos – se los recomiendo para que sea mas fácil, pero estén de acuerdo en eso ustedes, yo no me meto. Cuarto, Koushiro, mantente alerta con tu laptop, te mandaré lo que pueda y además ahí creo que tienes mapas, analizador digimon, etc. Y creo espero que nada más les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Y no sé que mas decir, siempre fui mala para despedidas.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de irnos – Dijo Taichi – Como en los viejos tiempos… - Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la casa de Gennai seguido por los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les gusto el capi? <strong>

**Espero que si, bieno ahora expongo ante el juez mis razones de falta. Me dejaron demasiada tarea que escribía tres reglones del fic y tenía que seguir con mi tarea, pensé que nunca terminaria :S TT_TT **

**Bueno chicos espero que me disculpen. Mil disculpas, además luego de este capi, ya tengo casi en un 100% que viene así que no hay mucho problema.**

**Si se dieron cuenta hoy no hay las clásicas notas. Creo que todo esta claro, pero si tienen dudas, en el próximo capi las respondo solo pongan el review.**

**Otra cosa es que hoy no pondré los clásicos agradecimientos pues me siento cansada, Tengo tares (para variar), los respondere en el proximo capitulo estos con los que les debo C: **

**Gomen. **

**Bueno es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el Capi NO OLVIDES TU COMENTARIO/REVIEW!. **

**Por cierto seguimos con la encuesta si por alún motivo llega al empate, yo lo decidiré (mi sorteo de papelitos Ò_Ó) **

**•¿Quién seria la mejor pareja para Zoe/Izumi?**

**A) Takuya**

**B) Koji**

**C) Koichi**

**D) Otra Opción (Dada por uno mismo)**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ANUNCIO TODAS LAS PAREJAS OFICIALES C: **

**REPITO NO OLVIDES TU REVIEW, ESPERO VERTE COMENTANDO HOY C: **

**Bye**

**Besos**

**Una fiel fan de Digimon y Katekyo Hitman Reborn que sueña con sus personajes C: **

**Peace&Love**

**Saludos**

**By: Anitajunio**


	5. Ataque

_Hi Minna!_

_Bueno chicos aqui con un nuevo capítulo de su Fic: Esperanza y Luz para salvar el mundo. Espero que les guste y mas abajo anuncio parejas oficiales de este fic. Sin mas que decir ¡A leer!_

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a TOEI y no lo hago con fines lucro mi único fin es compartir mi idea con otros fans de la serie. _**

_•Agradesco a TODOS los que siguen este fic mil gracias C:_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto Capítulo: Ataque<strong>

-Un líder ¿Eh?- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa caminando al lado de Mimi, entre Yamato y Taichi, iban adelante del grupo, como los mayores obviamente.

-Así parece, si es así, preferiría a Taichi. – Dijo Jou[1]

-Yo también lo preferiría – Dijo Izzy – Me inspira mas confianza, además él ya nos ha guiado una vez, ¿Por qué no otra?

-Creo que por lo menos todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en eso. – Dijo el rubio, vocalista de una banda.

Algo mas atrás caminaban, la otra generación, los mas pequeños pero del mismo mundo

-¡Yo seré el mejor líder de todos ellos! – Dijo Daisuke, con su tono siempre, autoritario

-Daisuke, por favor no seas tan vergonzoso – Dijo Ken algo apenado, a la vez que cargaba a Wormmon

-Hmp – Dijo inflando sus cachetes – Que aburrido~

-Yo pienso que la mejor persona sería Taichi. – Dijo secamente Takeru.

-Yo me sentiría más segura si mi hermano es el líder, además él ya tiene experiencia

-Como digas Hikari. Taichi será el líder – Dijo Daisuke con dos corazones en sus ojos, a lo cual todos reaccionaron con una risilla.

El paisaje era desierto y algo soleado por lo menos ya iban una hora y media que iban caminando hasta que se escuchó un grito

-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENNN! – Grito La 'Reina digimon' -

-¿Pasa algo Ruki? – Preguntó Takato algo asustado, algo común en él.

-Alguien me puede decir a donde vamos… - dijo con un notorio enojo. – Desde hace más de una hora caminamos sin rumbo. Además ¿Quién es el líder? ¿Quién dice a donde vamos? mejor que cada uno siga su camino para tal caso, El cansancio de Juri y Alice es mucho así que decídanse ahora – Finalizó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, no les había dicho, no sé si se acordarán pero me llamo, Taichi Yagami y quiero asumir la responsabilidad del grupo como su líder. – Dijo con la característica seguridad que el posee

-Pues yo también quiero ese título – Dijo Takuya sacando cara por su grupo

-Yo también tengo derecho a representar a los tamers – Dijo Takato impulsado por Henry y Ryo. Las miradas eran intensas entre Takuya y Tai, mientras Takato era más tímido.

-Decidámoslo como hombres – Dijo Taichi muy serio

-Hecho – Dijeron los otros dos

-Piedra, papel o tijera – Dijeron los tres sacando al mismo tiempo tijera. Todos tuvieron una expresión decadente, no sabían si reír, gritar, tal vez nada sería aun mejor...

-Como hombres ¿Eh? – Dijo Mimi dirigiéndose a Sora

-Que varoniles – Le respondió Takenouchi con una gran pisca de sarcasmo

-Piedra, papel o tijera – Esta vez toco un trio de papel – Piedra papel o tijera –Ahora el trío fue de Piedra

-Demonios – Dijo Takuya entre dientes

-Piedra, papel o Tijera – Dijo viéndose dos tijeras y una piedra, había un ganador

-¡GANÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! – Grito Yagami con toda su energía, mientras Takuya y Takato se resignaban. – Mi primera opción para ir era donde encontramos el primer emblema, mi emblema, El del valor o en todo caso el mas cercano a este lugar. ¿Sugerencias? – Había que admitirlo Tai no era el mismo que hace años, había cambiado, había madurado y sabía que tenía amigos en los que confiar y a los cuales proteger e incluso un mundo al cual proteger. No dejaría abandonado al digimundo; mataría a los reyes demonios si así fuera necesario incluso; si su vida estuviera en riesgo

-Tai no siempre fue así ¿no? – Dijo Hikari entre risas

-Creo que no, pero antes éramos muy pequeños para darnos cuenta – Respondió Takeru riendo con Hikari

-¿De que hablan?, si quieres hablar con alguien, habla conmigo Hikari, no con ese necio de Takaishi

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo líder – Dijo Junpei

-Y parece experimentado – Dijo Izumi - Aun que Takuya también lo es pero él también me inspira confianza – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-Parece Bueno – Dijo Ryo – Lo digo por experiencia

-Y Ahí va el señor Ryo 'perfecto' Akiyama – Dijo Makino empezando sus típicas peleas, nuevamente

-¿Y que dicen? ¡Vamos! – Dijo Taichi Caminando de frente. Ya se podían divisar unas pequeñas casas, abandonadas claro, pero, casas son casas, además ya se hacía tarde y tampoco podían quedarse a la deriva y seguir caminando toda la noche. – Chicas, busquen comida por favor y un grupo de chicos recolecte ramas para hacer una fogata y otro busque agua. Yamato y yo vamos a ver si encontramos algún digimon que nos pueda ayudar. Así que hay que lograrlo como máximo en una hora.

La fogata ya estaba encendida, y habían gozado de un mini banquete, probablemente para todos había sido una de las mejores comidas que habían tenido en el digimundo. Bien dicen Barriga llena, Corazón contento. Las pequeñas casas eran espaciosas para dos a cuatro personas, algunas mas grandes otras más pequeñas. Se habían acomodado de tal manera que ocupaban casi todas las casitas, las que restaban eran de los que iban a hacer guardia. Los grupos eran los siguientes

1° Casa – Mimi y Sora

2° Casa – Miyako, Hikari, Ai y Makoto

3° Casa –Koushiro, Jou y Ryo

4° Casa – Daisuke, Takeru y Cody

5° Casa - Henry, Suzie y Junpei

6° Casa – Hirokazu, Kenta, Teppei y Katsuharu

7° Casa – Ruki, Alice y Juri

8° Casa – Takuya, Tommy, Izumi y Chikai

Y los que cuidaban en esta oportunidad eran Taichi, Yamato, Ken, Teruo, Takato y Kouji. La hora de dormir y de la guardia había empezado, el tan elevado numero de guardias se debía a que como los enemigos eran mas fuertes se debía ser más drásticos. Takeru se encontraba en un profundo sueño, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una muy intensa por cierto. Veía un payaso, si el mismísimo Piemon (Piedmon); pero que demonios hacía en su sueño… Todo se iba aclarando mas se veía a si mismo y a Hikari, pero con Ocho Años tratando de huir de las garras de ese terrible digimon.

-Les repetí varias veces que no escaparían de mis manos – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Takeru Se despertó de golpe y sudando, muy tenso, sin embargo Cody y Daisuke estaban bien dormidos, parecía que no hubieran sentido nada. Solamente decidió echarse y seguir durmiendo… Esta vez el sueño ya no fue con el payaso, tan solo escuchaba una risa codiciosa y maliciosa que no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, pero bien sabia que no era la de Piedmon. Tan solo veía el mar oscuro y aquella risa…

Ya había amanecido, todos habían despertado y se encontraban terminando de comer algo ligero, que sobró del banquete del día anterior. Ya habían terminado y comenzado a emprender su caminata. Hacia el norte tal y como lo indicó el líder Yagami. El paisaje se comenzaba a volver denso con grandes arboles, pero luego de caminar un poco mas como por arte de magia los árboles desaparecieron y tan solo quedó un vacío, era desierto, pero era imposible pasar de algo tan denso a lo que parecía estar en medio del desierto; No había nada de nada mas que lo que habían dejado atrás

-¿Qué D-d-emonios? – Chilló Miyako junto con Izumi, al ver el cielo nublarse y volverse un azul muy oscuro y sintiéndose una atmósfera muy tensa y viendo como siete siluetas perfectamente dibujadas se formaban y cada vez se hacían mucho mas claras, uno al centro con un cuerpo de la _mitad ángel caído y la otra ángel en su forma celestial_, a su derecha un digimon con una silueta no muy bien definida _con alas que atraviesan la túnica_ que usa y siendo visibles dos cuernos; a la derecha de este, lo que parecía todo _un ángel caído pero la diferencia es que esta era mujer_, y con una belleza algo envidiable y el último digimon a su derecha un digimon que se asemejaba mucho a un _viejo mago_**, **con una gran capa. A la zurda del mitad ángel caído y mitad ángel celestial; se encontraba _todo un demonio, con forma de bestia_, numerosas alas y grandes garras, a la izquierda de este; otro digimon bestia, con forma de un gran cocodrilo pero desde la mitad se dividía y daba como resultado dos grandes colas y finalmente un digimon que ya se conocía muy bien, pero una explicación nunca esta de mas, la semejanza entre un _mitad hombre y un mitad demonio_ con una larga cola y algo que asemejaba a una mascara, únicamente sobre sus ojos.

-¿Ustedes son los famosos niños elegidos de este mundo? – Dijo el mitad Ángel Caído y mitad ángel Celestial, mientras que los dos digimons para la mano izquierda de Lucemon se lanzaban al suelo a la altura de los elegidos – Discúlpenme que descortés me he vuelto, mi nombre es Lucemon y soy el líder de los reyes demonios y futuro líder de este mundo - dijo con una tranquilidad única y una superioridad inalcanzable –Aunque creo que ya hay personas que me conocen, y que esta vez los mataré en la primera oportunidad que se me presente. Vamos chicos no sean tímidos y preséntense

-¡¿YO TÍMIDO?! Já, Sigue soñando Lucemon. Además la mayoría me conoce. ¿O no es así niños? – Dijo algo molesto – Les daré una paliza, peor para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Demon. Actual dominante del mar oscuro.

-Hmm - Dijo la mujer haciendo una sonrisa ladina – Yo soy Lilithmon – Dijo acercándose a Demon y abrazándolo por la espalda. – La única persona que escapo de la puerta del pecado y por supuesto la mas linda de todos los mundos – Dijo Dejando de abrazar a Demon y acercándose a Lucemon y comenzando a acariciar su rostro – Yo me encargué de salvar a mi querido Lucemon

-Hmp… escapaste por suerte – Dijo con un tono de insatisfacción el digimon que se asemejaba a un cocodrilo – Mi nombre es Leviamon y domino las profundidades del océano

-Ahh – Dijo con un gran bostezo el digimon mas bestia – Que cansancio el presentarme~ Mi nombre es Belphemon, general de los guerreros oscuros

-Discúlpenlo ha dormido por suficientes años como para que este digimundo cambiara tanto, pero que perezoso cuanto tiempo perdido. – Dijo el mago – Mi nombre es Barbamon un ilusionista y dominante de las colinas oscuras

-Vamos al grano que ya me aburrí. Mi nombre es Beelzemon y domino el imperio de metal a eso se deben mis armas – Dijo mostrando dos pistolas en ambas manos y municiones rodeando su cuerpo. – Así que acabemos con esto que quiero mi banquete en la cena – Dijo apuntando contra la primera generación – Es hora de morir niños.

-Hmm… bueno es cierto ya estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo – Dijo el ya presentado Lucemon - Llamas del purgatorio – Dijo creando en sus manos una esfera de color púrpura

-Fulgor del Caos – Dijo Daemon, creando una poderosa ráfaga de energía que salía de sus manos

-Amor oscuro – Dijo lanzando un beso a los tamers y viendo que se iba creando una poderosa energía

-¡EVOLUCIÓN MATRIX!

-¡DIGIEVOLUCIONEN!

-Guilmon digivolves to…. ¡Dukemon!

-Terriermon digivolves to….. ¡Saintgalgomon!

-Renamon digivolves to ¡Sakuyamon!

-¡Monodramon Digivolves to!…. ¡Justimon!

-Agumon digivolves to Greymon

-Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon

-Piyomon digivolves to Birdramon

-Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon

-Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon

-Palmon digivolves to Togemon

-Patamon digivolves to Angemon

-Veemon digivolves to Exveemon

-Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon

-Hawkmon digivolves to Aquilamon

-Armadillomon digivolves to Ankylamon

-¡Retrocedan! – Gritó Takuya mientras la mayoría trataba de retroceder. Pero era casi imposible. Acorralados sería la palabra perfecta para describir esta situación. A lo que solo quedo que cada digimon de la primera y segunda generación salvara a sus camaradas, claro, todos menos Hikari… no había mucho que Gatomon pudiera hacer…

-¡HIKARI! – Grito Takeru desesperado. Angemon quería ir para allá pero qestaba siendo amenzado por el ilusionista, Barbamon. Hikari solo cerró los ojos abrazando a Gatomon mientras era puntada por Belzemon. Solamente se escuchó un disparó

.

.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto aquel digimon de armadura de Digizoid rojo, Gallantmon. Mientras el paisaje que habían dejado era destruido y algunos niños quedaban con heridas

-Si, Gracias – Dijo Hikari con una tenue sonrisa mientras se acercaba a aquilamon y ponía a Hikari al lado de Miyako

-¡DNA EVOLUTION!

-Exveemon… Stingmon Digivolves to… Paildramon… Paildramon digivolves to Imperialdramon

-Aquilamon … Gatomon digivolves to Silphymon

-Ankylomon… Angemon…. Shakkoumon

-Esfera de energía – Dijo Silphymon creando una esfera entre sus manos y lanzándola

-Mirada Fulminante – Dijo Shakkoumon mientras de sus ojos lanzaba un láser

-Choque Imperial – Dijo Imperialdramon creando una esfera desde su boca

-Izuna – Dijo Sakuyamon mientras cuatro zorros de los distintos cuatro elementos salían

-Misiles Gigantes – Megagargomon lanzó su ataqué con los distintas misiles que poseía

-Eliseo Final – Dijo Gallantmon lanzando un gran rayo de luz desde su escudo; Juntando los anteriores ataques y dirigiéndolo hacia los reyes demonios

-¡BINGO! – Dijo Miyako a medida que los chicos se volvían a integrar a un grupo

-¿Solo eso? –Se escuchó una risa demoniaca, aquella del mismo sueño de Takeru. – No ha hecho mas que ensuciar mi túnica – Dijo Daemon

-¡Que Aburridos! – Dijo Lilithmon -Onda de oscuridad – Dijo poniendo su mano delante de los digimons ya evolucionados y viendo que se iba creando una poderosa energía y lanzándola volviendo a su estado normal, menos a Angemon, Gallantmon, Saintgalgomon, Justimon y Sakuyamon

-Acabemos con esto – dijo Lucemon – Barbamon has el honor

-Por supuesto… Llamas Carmesí – dijo lanzando una potente llamarada de fuego hacia los ahora reunidos treinta y tres elegidos

-¡Esfera de Cristal! – Grito Sakuyamon poniéndose delante de todos y creando esa gran barrera que protegía a todos… pero la felicidad no es eterna y esta comenzaba a rajarse – Sakura no Hanabira – (T: Pétalos de cerezo) – Dijo plantando su báculo y haciendo que en la esfera de cristal caigan pétalos de Cerezo… la esfera cedió… pero ya no había nadie

-Escaparon – Dijo la mujer – Será para la próxima – Finalizó desapareciendo siendo seguido por el resto de sus compañeros

-¡Ruki! – Gritó Ryo viendo como la chica colapsaba e iba a cargarla.

-Hemos sido derrotados vergonzosamente… -Dijo Takato con la mirada perdida

-Es como si fuéramos unas hormigas – Dijo Takuya con la esperanza perdida

-*Si ni siquiera pude proteger a Hikari, ¿Qué haré? ¿Serviré?}* - Pensó Takaishi

-No se desesperen – Dijo el ahora líder Taichi – Quedan aun los emblemas y los digi-Spirts

-¿Es que acaso tu no estas decepcionado? – Dijo Miyako

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<p>

**1:** Es Joe en latinoameria y Jou en Japón pero en japon también se puede escribir Jö (Ya que las diéresis sobre la o signifoca "OU" o algo asi xd)

**Nota extra:** Que quede claro que cada cosa que habla cada Grande señor demonio significa algo específico y con específico se refiere a su pecado, si vuelven a leer sus primeros diálogos de presentación verán que cada uno habla de una manera que va con su pecado

* * *

><p><strong>HI MINA!<strong>

Y que tal ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí, por si las dudas este capi termina siendo mas que nada como una mínima demostración del poder de los reyes demonios y la decepción que se llevarán (¿Quién no?)

**AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON Y ESPERO QUE HOY TAMBIÉN COMENTEN XD. MAS ABAJO LAS PAREJAS OFICIALES DE ESTE FIC.**

**•Raf-Lily**: No hay de que. Bueno eso ya lo veras mas tarde. Si espero que si pero tiene su toque de bondad en el fondo de su corazón. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar  
><strong>•Mimi-miki10<strong>: Muchas Gracias aqui lo tienes. Gracias por comentar y leer.  
><strong>•Takari121:<strong> Me alegro que te alla encantado y si aqui aquí te traigo el quinto capi. No olvides que mas abajo estan los resultados de las parejas C:. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar. Claro te las enviaré C: Saludos  
><strong>•Sakury Li' Minamoto:<strong> Si de eso se basaba el capi tres. Jajaja ya no me siento unica, solo me he visto los dos primero del cinco y algo del 6 y el 7. Jeje me alegro que el capi cuatro te haya gustado, bueno mas abajito encuentras las parejitas de este fic Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Dknight27<strong>: Gracias, si bueno toda mi vida he pensado de que algo de lo mas grandioso de Digimon sue la evolución de Gatomon a Angewomon y detal lindura de Angewomon a Magnadramon nunca me cuadro, y si tienes razón sobre lo de Magnaangemon. De ahí sobre Lilithmon y Daemon tienes razón pero teniendo en cuenta que el pecado capital de Lilithmon es la lujuría van a haber problemillas por ahí (Me los aprendí de memoria gracias a una profesora -.-U).Gracias y aqui están las parejitas. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Anaiza18<strong>: Muchas Gracias Anaiza C: Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**•Maimai:** Gracias espero que la sigas leyendo, claro ese es mi objetivo (si depresión luego de no verlos juntos) Y aqui la tienes. Por lo de Gennai y Ken es muy complicado, pero si no entiendes me avisas y te mando un mp explicandolo y si aqui estoy xd. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**•Nebulyna**: Aqui esta! bueno si algunos va a ser más difícil adaptarse y para otros mas sencillo. Si a mi me encanta el papel que desarrolla Rika y voy a tratar de lucirlo tambien en la historia lo mas posible. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Digimonfan52:<strong> Gracias *Sonrojo* sii yo también la amo desde que tengo memoria -/-. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Yuki Kagamin3<strong>: Já, todos andamos muy ocupaditos no te preocupes gracias y aquí esta la continuación. Gracias por la recomendacion. Oki mas abajo anuncio parejas oficiales C:- Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Bella.06:<strong> Gracias mas abajo digo las parejas. Aqui esta la Actuaa C: Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Hikari x Takeru:<strong> *se sonroja totalmente* Yo desde que era Muy pero realmente muy pequeña lo veo y mis hermanos me acostumbraron a hacerme verlo siempre (repetición y todo) que algo me tenía que acordar.Y me acuerdo de los datos porque cuando estaba chiquita hice un album (Mi primer Album *_*) de Digimon con sus personajes evoluciones y datos de todo. Lo amé, hasta que me quedo chico y cuando crecí me dí cuenta que mi letra era mas que horrorosa. Estoy trabajando en una remodelación total (Será cuando tenga nuevamente tinta porque paro acabandola) Gracias pr lo del anime, lo hao porque fue mi sueño y en verdad me alaga que me digas. Espero que este quinto capi te agrade. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•GuestAnónimo:** Claro aquí esta el capi. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>•Agatha Lestrange:<strong> Graciaaaaaaaaaaaas por leer y si no creas yo que lo tengo que redactar estoy no que Ryo hable no no mejor Izumi y comienza una fuerte pelea mental...

**TANTARARAN! Lo que Tanto Tanto esperaban LA DECLARACIÓN OFICIAL DE PAREJAS (DE ESTE FIC XD)**

• Takari (Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami)  
>• Taiora (Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi)<br>• Mimato (Mimi tachikawa y Yamato IShida)  
>• Kenyako (Ken Ichijöji y Miyako Inoe)<br>• Jurato (Juri Katö y Takato Matsuki)  
>• Ryuki (Ryo Akiyama y Ruki Makino)<br>Y probablemente el mas esperado, disculpen que no pueda complacer a todos pero asi es la vida pero con esta pareja en especial haré un triángulo amoroso

.

• Kouzumi (Izumi Orimoto y Köji Minamoto)

Y asi finalizamons, no me linchen por lo anterior y espero que comenten (Háganlo o su digivice nunca aparecerá (?)) xd y trataré de poner la conti tan pronto como la escriba xd esta ya la tenía hecha solo que me faltaba hacer los agradecimientos el disclaimer y todo eso C: Bueno creo que con esto terminamos, porfavor háganme felices con sus REVIEwS T_T que es lo que me inspira a seguir Y nada mas decir que MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LECTORES; SUBCRIPTORES A TODOS TODITOS y no olviden dudas en el review y respondo por mensaje privado o aquí en los agradecimientos del próximo capítulo. Su fiel fan de Digimon y ahora recontra Fan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Se los recomiendo) y _futura esposa de Dino Cavallone_ (Algún día ¿Si? déjenme soñar)(Por las dudas es un personaje del anime antes mencionado)

**Eso es todo por hoy**

**Bye Bye!**

**Kisses!**

**Saludos**

**Peace&Love**

**By: Anitajunio**


End file.
